Break the ice, my little princess
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Brian Molko zu Besuch, und alle sind hell auf "begeistert"... AyaXYohji, OmiXB. Molko, KenXBrad und SchuSchuXNagi ^-^ Beendet mit Chapter 15 ^-~
1. Break the ice, my little princess 1

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
  
Part 1 - the prologue   
  
  
Vampirekiss: und wieder eine nette (mal sehn) WeißKreuz Fanfic.  
Hmm... Man erkennt noch nicht wirklich um wen es geht. Aber  
der Titel sagt vielleicht schon, wer hier viel Aufmerksamkeit  
bekommen wird? Ich bin mir nur noch nicht sicher, mit wem ich  
ihn zusammen werfen soll. Vorschläge? Wollt ihr lieber ein  
Gruppen-internes Pairing, oder mit dieser Person X?   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grimmig sah Aya auf das Bild ihres neuen "Auftrages" hinab.  
Er mochte nicht was darauf zu sehen war, ganz und gar nicht.   
Er konnte diesen Fatzke schon jetzt überhaupt nicht ausstehen,   
und das hier war nur ein Bild.   
Auch der Rest 'seiner' Gruppe war nicht glücklich gewesen. Ok,   
bis auf Yohji, dieser freute sich diebisch und wäre am liebsten   
sofort zum Airport gefahren um ihn abzuholen. Doch das hatte   
Gott sie dank noch 2 Tage Zeit.   
Omi war auch ganz schön ungehalten gewesen. Das kam bestimmt   
von den Ferien, dachte Aya. Der Kleine war nicht ausgelastet,   
und nachdem die Gewissheit zu ihm durchgedrungen war, dass   
auch ihr nächster Auftrag nicht viele Action mit sich bringen   
würde, hat er sich wütend in sein Zimmer verzogen.   
  
Schlimmer noch, er hatte zuvor Ken gefragt, ob er am Nachmittag mit zum Fußball   
könne... /Soweit ist es also schon/. Ken trat in das Wohnzimmer   
ein und riss ihn aus seinen Mordgedanken. Leider hatte ihr Auftrag   
genau mit dem Gegenteil zu tun. "Wir sind doch kein Kindergarten,   
oder? Sehe ich so aus, als könnte ich Leute beschützen? Jemanden zu   
töten, ging wenigstens schnell und man kann die 'Arbeit' draußen   
lassen, aber diesen Kerl müssen wir ja dann überall mit hinnehmen!"   
Ken hatte sich in den Sessel geworfen und machte seinem Ärger Luft.   
Die Beine des Sportlers hingen schaukelnd über die Lehne auf der   
einen Seite, und der Kopf tat ähnliches auf der anderen.   
"Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber es ist unser Job... leider."   
"Kannst du nicht irgendwie Einspruch einlegen oder so?" Aya schüttelte   
den Kopf. Nein das konnte er nicht. Es gab eigentlich auch keinen   
besonderen Grund verärgert zu sein, denn ihre Aufgabe war weder   
schwierig, noch dreckig noch erforderte es außergewöhnliche Techniken   
oder Geschick.   
  
Sie mussten nur auf diesen Kerl aufpassen. Und das   
war gleichzeitig der Punkt, den keiner von ihnen Verstand. Sie waren   
Killer, warum sollen sie auf einem mal Aufpasser für so einen   
verwöhnten Kerl spielen. Schwarz hatte es auf ihr 'Objekt' abgesehen,   
aber das war noch lange kein Grund. Eine Person mehr oder weniger der   
in seinem Geld schwamm war doch auch nicht schlimm, oder?   
"Wir sollten uns nicht aufregen! Es ist doch nur ein Job, und ein   
angenehmer noch dazu!" Der Playboy hatte sich grinsend zu seinen 2 anderen   
Teamkollegen gesellt. Seine Haare flossen über das Sofa, als hätten   
sie nie etwas anderes getan und das Polster passte sich seinem Körper   
an, als sei dies seine einzige Funktion. Wohlig seufzend schloss   
Yohji die Augen und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.   
"Das bringt wenigstens etwas Schwung in euren hinkenden Alltag.   
Wann habt ihr denn zum letzten mal eure zwischenmenschlichen   
Fähigkeiten genutzt?"   
  
"Mit irgendwelchen fremden Weibern rumpoppen sind   
keine zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten." Ayas Stimme war ruhig und   
gelassen geblieben, wie immer. Der Rothaarige blätterte weiter in einer   
Wirtschaftszeitung als ob er sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes tun   
würde. Man sah ihm weder an, dass er mit seinen Fingern geschickt mit   
zarten Blumenstielen hantierte, noch sah man die grausame Kraft, mit   
welcher er schon viele Menschen getötet hatte. Yohji sah ihn an, wissend,   
dass Aya nicht so vertieft in seine Zeitung war, wie es den Anschein   
hatte. "1. mein geschätzter Anführer," seufzte Yohji seine Worte, die Ken   
aufhorchen ließen. " bin ich solche bösen Worte von dir gar nicht   
gewohnt." Eine Pause um Aya die Chance zu lassen etwas zu erwidern,   
welche jedoch ungenutzt blieb.   
"Und 2. woher willst du wissen, dass es sich um 'Weiber' wie du sie   
nennst, handelte?"   
  
Aya hob eine Augenbraue. Yohji feierte diesen Sieg tief in seinem   
Inneren mit einer mega Torte, war es doch so etwas wie sein persönliches   
Ziel seinen kühl und ernsten Anführer so oft wie möglich geistig ins   
Wankeln zu bringen. (Er wusste, dass 'stürzen' als Ziel wohl ziemlich   
unmöglich wäre) Es verlangte zwar oft ziemlich riskante Manöver aber   
was tut man nicht alles zur seiner eigenen Belustigung in dieser   
trostlosen Welt zwischen Blumen, Betten und Blut.   
"Ich will es gar nicht wissen..." Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Ken aus   
seinem Sessel und rief in die Richtung ihrer Zimmer "Omi?" "Ja, was ist?"   
kam es etwas leiser und gelangweilt zurück. "Wie wär's wenn wir jetzt   
schon eine Runde toben gehen? Am Nachmittag sind die Kleinen da..."   
"Klar!" Wenige Augenblicke später stand das jüngste Mitglied von Weiß   
in seinen Sportklamotten im Wohnzimmer. "Dann mal los!" "Kommt nicht   
zu spät wieder. Wir haben noch einiges zu regeln." Omi drehte sich   
schmollend zu Aya.  
  
"Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten diesen Heinz   
hier bei uns einzuquartieren, was?" Doch der Rothaarige antwortete   
nicht sondern blätterte eine Seite um, und verbarg dann sein Gesicht   
wenn möglich noch tiefer in der Zeitung. Yohji beobachtete die Szene   
lächelnd, sagte jedoch nicht und griff nach der TV-Bedienung. Er   
hatte vor Ayas Nerven noch ein wenig länger in Anspruch zu nehmen.   
"Omi komm schon!" Ken stand drängelnd in der Tür und hatte schon seine   
Schule angezogen. Der Jüngste setzte sich in Bewegung und kurze Zeit   
später hörte man nur noch ein "Wir sind weg!" und dann das klappen der   
Hintertür.   
Grinsend überflog Yohji die gesamten Kanäle zum Xten mal um schließlich   
auf dem Kinderkanal zu halten. Dort lief grade ein ziemlich   
undurchsichtiger Comic in grellen Farben.   
Nach ca. 5 Minuten unter Qualen erhob sich Aya und machte sich auf den   
Weg in den Blumenladen. Diese penetranten Stimmen war nicht auszuhalten.   
So ein gequiekte gab es sonst nur wenn die Mädchen sich vor ihrem Geschäft   
stritten. Nachdem Er verschwunden war im Dunkel des Ganges, betätigte   
Yohji den Powerknopf und das Bild des TV-Gerätes wurde schwarz.   
  
Er selbst hätte das auch keine 10 Minuten mehr ausgehalten und war   
wirklich froh, das der andere noch rechtzeitig die Zelte von selbst abgebrochen   
hatte.   
Jetzt hieß es warten, auf das, oder auf den, der da kommen mag. Und er  
würde kommen in nicht weniger als 2 Tagen. Yohji hatte überlegt ob   
er vielleicht sein Zimmer anbieten sollte. Er würde es gerne Teilen   
(was tat man nicht alles in der Not um nett zu sein). Aya hatte diesen   
Akt der Gastfreundschaft abgelehnt und darauf verwiesen, dass sie noch   
ein Gästezimmer besaßen, was nur noch von dem Staub beseitigt werden   
müsse. Und da Yohji so eifrig war wenn es um ihren neuen Auftrag ging,   
hatte der Rothaarige ihm freundlicherweise diese Aufgabe überlassen.   
Nun stand Yohji mit Kopftuch, Eimer, Staubsauger und Gummihandschuhen   
vor dem Zimmer X, welches in näherer Zukunft noch viel zu sehen bekommen sollte.....   
  
~~~~~*Ende Prolog*~~~~~~~  
  
Ach übrigens wäre ich über Vorschläge wie ich die süßen schwarzen   
mit einbringen soll sehr dankbar ^-^  
  
bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
  
  
www.vampirekiss.de 


	2. Break the ice, my little princess 2

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 2*~  
  
Vampirekiss guckt von den Hausaufgaben auf: ja.. so ist das wenn man  
die ganzen Ferien über nichts macht und auf die letzten Tage anfängt *ss*  
aber wie ihr seht, hab ich ja noch ein wenig was gemacht für die Offendlichkeit^-^  
also viel spaß.. und... seid nett zu mir ^-~  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Schuldig!!! Beweg deinen Hintern endlich hier her!!" Nagis Stimme überschlug   
sich förmlich, doch auch das schien nichts zu helfen. Schon seit 10 Minuten   
warten sie nun darauf, dass der (Zitat Nagi) "Orange Dödel" endlich aus dem   
Bad käme, und sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Ziel machen könnten. Der   
Jüngste der Gruppe ging unruhig vor der Treppe auf und ab. Ein Blick zu ihrem   
Anführer verriet ihm, dass er sich in den letzten 2 Minuten überhaupt nicht   
bewegt hatte. Noch immer saß er mit gefalteten Händen am Tisch und es   
schien so, als begutachte er seine Fingernägel.   
/DAS wird heut noch lustig!/ dachte Nagi nun schon zum X-ten mal.   
"Komm runter! Farfi ist schon im Wagen, und wenn wir ihn zu lange warten   
lassen, zerschnippselt er wieder die ganzen Bezüge!   
Das willst du doch nicht oder?"   
  
Eine Tür wurde, lautstark, aufgeschleudert und kurze Zeit später stolperte   
Schuldig die Treppen runter, oder sagen wir er rutschte auf seinem   
Hosenboden, da er auf dem Vorleger am Treppenansatz ausgerutscht war.   
Nagi grinste und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr über das   
Treppengeländer und sah auf Schuldig hinab. Dieser saß auf dem Boden   
vor der Treppe, beide Beine von sich gestreckt, und suchte krampfhaft   
Halt um sich aufzuraffen. "In MEINEM Auto?" Ungelenk zog er sich an Nagis   
Schultern hoch und sah in eindringlich an.   
"IN MEINEM AUTO, habe ich gefragt?" "Was ist in deinem Auto?" Schuldig drehte   
seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah Farfi an, welcher in einer Ecke   
gestanden hatte (mit seinen Messerschen spielend). Dann wand er   
sich wieder Nagi zu, dessen Schultern er immer noch umklammert hatte,   
doch anstatt ihn anzuschreien beugte er sich zu ihm herunter bis er nahe   
an dem fremden Ohr flüsterte:   
"Dafür revanchiere ich mich noch mein Süßer, heute Abend...!"   
  
Natürlich war es sehr unangebracht in diesem Moment, dass wusste Nagi   
selber, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. Er musste   
niesen... "WAAAAHHHH... das musste doch nun wirklich nicht sein!   
Wisch es ab, wisch es ab!!" Hysterisch wedelte Schuldig mit den   
Händen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Wenn es nicht so peinlich gewesen   
wäre, hätte Nagi bestimmt über den Anblick gelacht, doch so lange der   
andere noch die Augen geschlossen hatte... nahm er seinen Mut zusammen   
und fuhr ein mal mit der Hand Schuldigs Wange und Hals entlang.   
"Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Ihr könnt später weiter machen...   
Es wird Zeit." Nagi erschrak ein wenig über die laute Stimme ihres   
Anführers, doch als Farfi kopfwackelnd und messerfuchtelnd an ihm vorbei   
lief, ließ er schließlich auch von Schuldig ab und folgte den anderen zweien.   
Als dieser die Augen wieder öffnete sah er grade noch wie der   
Rest des Jüngsten aus dem Haus verschwand. Er schüttelte den Kopf   
und machte sich endlich auch auf dem Weg zum Wagen. /Huh... das war   
verwirrend gewesen... hmm... das muss ich heute Abend noch mal testen.../  
Nachdenklich verengte Schuldig seine Augen, stützte sein Kopf auf der   
Hand ab und lehnte ihn gleichzeitig an die Scheibe. Farfi beachtete   
das nicht weiter, doch Nagi beobachtete Schuldig genau. Es war ziemlich   
selten, dass er ihn so vertieft in seinen Gedanken sah.   
  
/Ich habe die falsche "Gabe"... Gedanken lesen wäre jetzt nicht schlecht/   
hatte er, wohl etwas zu laut, gedacht, denn sogleich hörte er die   
Stimme des anderen in seinem Kopf, noch bevor er merkte, dass   
dieser ihn auch ansah.   
  
°°Sag mal Süßer, seit wann machst du dir Gedanken über mich...   
Ich habe deinen Kopf wohl vernachlässigt. Schande auf mich!°°  
°Wieso interessiert es dich überhaupt was ich denke...° Nagi wand   
sich wieder dem Geschehen außerhalb des Autos zu und sah zu wie die   
Bäume vorbei rauschten, was ihn in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand versetzte.   
°°Das klang jetzt aber etwas gekrängt. Du hegst doch nicht aus   
irgend einen Grund einen Groll gegen mich?°°   
°Meinst du das jetzt ernst?°   
°°Wieso nicht?°°  
°Weil du dich noch nie ernsthaft mich mir unterhalten hast.   
Nicht ein mal in der langen Zeit die wir uns jetzt schon täglich sehen.°   
Es klang emotionslos, gleichgültig, ja fast sogar ein bisschen traurig.  
°°Bist du deswegen unglücklich? Weil ich mich nicht mit dir beschäftige?°°   
°Früher...°  
°°Früher???°°  
°Ja früher, da war ich 'unglücklich'. Jetzt nicht mehr, man gewöhnt sich an alles...°   
°°.... mein Gott, Süßer, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht....°°  
°Woher denn auch?°  
°°Wie gesagt.... ich habe heute Abend noch Zeit. Oder hast du   
ein Date, weil ich möchte mich ja nicht vordrängeln oder so...°°  
Nagi lachte leise... Er hatte es doch wieder mal geschafft...   
°Nein habe ich nicht. Du willst wirklich auf die Mädels in den stinkenden   
Clubs verzichten?°   
°°Da muss ich eben Prioritäten setzen!°°   
Nagi lächelte in das Fenster, da er wusste, Schuldig konnte die Spiegelung   
sehen von seinem Platz aus. Und er wusste ebenfalls, dass der andere zurück   
lächelte.   
  
"Wir sind da..." Er zuckte zusammen, denn schon wieder diese Stimme von   
der Seite. Man sollte das verbieten...  
Schuldig stieg aus und sah sich um. Ja er kannte den Flughafen. Er war   
schon oft her gekommen, spontan, um sich einfach mal die Angeboten   
anzugucken. So jedenfalls die offizielle Bezeichnung. In Wirklichkeit   
hat er schon oft hier gestanden, mit einer Reisetasche in der Hand,   
sogar das Ticket hatte er schon ein mal in den Händen gehabt. Nur um   
es dann irgend jemanden in die Hand zu drücken und wieder aus der   
hektischen Flughalle zu verschwinden. Das Taxi, mit dem er her gekommen war,   
fuhr ihn auch wieder zurück, dorthin wo er sein Auto abgestellt hatte.   
Wenn dieser Drang, abzuhauen, zu stark wurde, tat er auch oft so,   
als habe er irgend eine tolle Frau aufgerissen. Dabei fuhr er dann   
immer aufs Land um sich in irgend einem Hotel im europäischen Stil,   
für diese Zeit (meist 1-2 Tage) nieder zu lassen und zu lesen   
(oder so...). Doch dieses mal war er nicht aus diesen Gründen hier....   
es gab in einem der Flugzeuge eine wichtige (und auch teure) Fracht.   
Irgend so ein Freak aus Europa. Er war wohl Musiker und.. ach egal,   
er hatte es vergessen oder noch nicht mal richtig zugehört. Also lief   
er einfach hinter Nagi her.   
  
"Hey, wann soll er denn ankommen?" Der Kleinere drehte sich um und warf   
seinem Hintermann ein bösen Blick zu.   
"Pass doch einfach mal auf wenn wir solche Details besprechen..."   
"JAAAA Süßer, mache ich das nächste mal. Versprochen!" Nagi seufzte,   
/wie immer/. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Noch 15 Minuten. Pass bloß auf,   
dass du dich nicht noch verläufst..!" "Nein, das ganz sicher nicht.   
Ich kenne mich hier aus..."   
Und wieder war es ihr Chef, der mit seiner Stimme, die Aufmerksamkeit   
des Restes auf sich nahm. "Dort," er zeigte in eine Richtung. "Es geht los."   
~~~~~~~~*Ende Teil 2*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
SOOOOOOO... *räusper* ich weiß.. langweilig, aber ich ich mußte hier wegen dem  
Inhalt und so aufhören.. is.. besser ^-^  
Danke fürs lesen.. hmm.  
Kommentare? Jemand schon ne Ahnung um wen es geht? *ss*   
  
Bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	3. Break the ice, my little princess 3

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 3*~   
  
Vampirekiss: JA ich habe mir gedacht, da werde ich doch noch mal meine  
Gedanken entfesseln, bevor mich die Schule wieder zu sehr beansprucht.  
Wer weiß wann ich das nächste mal dazu komme, was zu schreiben.  
Alsoooooo.. Person X taucht auf... hmm.. ich kenne den Chara   
dieser Person nicht ssoooooo wirklich, ich versuche ihn also nicht ganz   
so blöde darzustellen *s*. Ich weiß aber auf jedenfall das er nett aussieht.  
Also sehr nett.. ^-^  
  
viel Spaß!  
  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
2 Tage nach Yohjis Putzaktion (welche wohl so anstrengend gewesen   
sein muss, das er die nächsten 48 Stunden nur sehr leichte oder gar   
keine Aufgaben im "Haushalt" übernommen hatte, immer mit Verweis   
auf seine übermenschliche Leistung bezüglich des Zimmers für   
ihren "Gast"), stand dieser nun nervös im Verkaufsraum ihres   
Blumengeschäftes und versuchte ohne Erfolg einen Blumenstrauß   
zusammen zu fummeln. Und das war alles nur die Schuld ihres ach so   
gütigen 'Anführers' gewesen. Dieser war nämlich der Meinung gewesen,   
einer müsse doch im Laden die Stellung halten, während der Rest eine   
gewisse Person vom Flughafen abholte. Und da Yohji sonst so   
überarbeitet tat, hielt er es für angebracht ihm nicht noch mit   
dieser Aufgabe zu belasten.   
  
So stand der selbsternannte Playboy also   
als einzigster in ihrem kleinen Floristenshop und bediente eine ältere   
Dame, die ihm mit kritischen Blick auf die Finger sah. Wohlgemerkt   
die einzigste Kundin heute. Und dafür, verpasste er nun den ganzen   
Spaß am Flughafen! Er war echt sauer, OHHHH, er war ja soooo was   
von SAUER auf diesen Rotschopf. DAS würde er noch zurück bekommen.   
Nachdem seine Kundin endlich halbwegs zufrieden war, und die   
Türglocke ihm sturmfreien Laden ankündigte, begutachtete er ihren   
Dienstplan, und, oh welch eine Freude, gleich am nächsten Tag   
sollte er in der Frühe mit Aya zusammen arbeiten dürfen. Daraufhin   
beschloss er (bestimmt sehr zur Freude von Aya) ein 'wenig'   
später aufzustehen...   
  
Gelangweilt setzte er sich auf neben die Kasse auf die Arbeitsfläche   
und starrte gebannt auf die Ladentür. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrieht   
ihm, dass die anderen nun schon ganze 30 Minuten weg waren und das   
obwohl der Flughafen nicht mal 10 Minuten von hier entfernt war.   
DAS taten sie (oder ein gewisser er) bestimmt wieder mit Absicht.   
Yohji griff in die Kasse und beschloss ein wenig mit den   
Scheinchen zu spielen, die sich darin befanden. Wie ein Fächer   
versuchte er die labbrigen Papierfetzen anzuordnen, um sich dann   
arrogant dreinschauend, Luft entgegen zu wedeln. Das wollte er   
schon immer mal machen... Vielleicht wollte er dabei lieber auf   
einem großen Bett liegen, und selber wedeln wollte er auch   
nicht... das sollten ein paar hübsche, knackige Mä...   
"Was machst du da?"   
  
Yohji wirbelte herum, warf dabei das Geld in die Luft und hielt   
sich eher schlecht als recht fest um nicht rückwärts auf dem Arsch   
zu landen. Aya stand hinter ihm, und sah schweigend den zu Boden   
segelnden Scheinchen nach. "Ich... Sag mal bist du nicht mehr ganz   
sauber oder was? Mich so zu erschrecken!? Findest du das   
witzig du A..." Eine unbekannte Stimme tauchte aus dem Hintergrund auf.   
"Dass ist Yohji, richtig?" Aya nickte. Augenblicklich tauchte zwischen   
dem Rothaarigen und Ken ein neues, überaus hübsches Gesicht   
(wie Yohji fand) auf. "...genau wie auf den Bildern..." nuschelte   
er vor sich hin. Der Unbekannte lächelte und Aya meinte nur   
kopfschüttelnd: "Das ist meistens so Yohji....!"   
Der gutaussehende Mann kam auf ihn zu. Mittelgroß, dunkle, halblange   
Haare bis zum Kinn und verlockende Lippen. Sofort wahr Yohji auf den   
Beinen und brachte sich in Pose, er wollte das der erste Eindruck   
positiv ausfiel.. dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie er da eben   
gehangen hatte.. /Das wars dann mit dem ersten Eindruck....egal, dann der 2.!/   
Grinsend nahm er die ihm angebotene Hand entgegen und drückte   
sie ein wenig. "Du bist also..." Aya unterbrach ihn abermals.   
"...Brian Molko. Unser AUFTRAG!" "Ach komm schon Aya, tu tust ja so als   
ob er irgend ein Drogenhändler wär, dabei ist er doch ein Mensch!"   
  
Yohji erkannte etwas Verwirrung in dem Gesicht der Schönheit vor ihm,   
lächelte diesen dann ermutigend an und meinte:   
"Keine Angst er ist immer so," wandte sich dann seinem 'Chef' zu.   
"Nicht wahr, meine kleine Eisprinzessin?"   
Schaufend wandte diese(r) sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg in   
ihre Wohnung. Yohji wollte den anderen grade folgen als.....   
"Omi, du bleibst bei Yohji im Laden."   
Er war wütend. "Das macht der mit Absicht... oh ja... aber   
nicht mit mir Süßer..." brabbelte er in seinen (imaginären) Bart. Der   
jüngere, welcher sich grade die Schürze umband, sah ihn fragend an.   
"Hast du was gesagt Yohji?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du meinst...   
Er ist nett oder?" "AYA?" "Nein du Idiot, der fremde 'er'!"   
"Also doch Aya?" Grinsend sah er den Kleineren an. "Ich kenne   
niemanden der mir so fremd ist wie Aya..." "Dann musst du dich mehr mit   
ihm beschäftigen." "Ja, klar. Ich renne ihm wie ein Kind hinterher, und   
frage ihn, ob er mit mir spielen mag!" /hmm... eigentlich keine schlechte Idee/   
führte Yohji das gedanklich weiter. "Ich glaube das sieht dann eher so aus,   
als ob du in ihn verliebt wärst..." Omi kicherte. Yohji schüttelte den Kopf,   
der Kleine war einfach noch nicht reif genug.   
"Aber du hast recht, Brian ist nett..." "Er hat gesagt, dass er mir   
nachher ein paar CD's von seiner Band ausleihen will." Yohji hörte   
irgendwie nicht mehr hin. Nichts gegen Omi aber die Sache mit dem   
Spielen und Aya warf ungeahnte Fantasien auf.   
  
Währenddessen bei den Schwarzen....  
  
Schuldig ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, und bettete seinen Kopf   
auf Nagis Schoß. Doch dieser achtete gar nicht darauf, denn er   
war völlig damit beschäftigt Farfi, welcher in einem Sessel gegenüber   
saß, anzuschreien. "DU bist doch total blind! Ich weiß überhaupt   
nicht was du hier überhaupt machst!!! Du bist eine potentielle Gefahr!   
Demnächst verwechselst du auch noch Schuldig mit einem Weiß, und schon   
haben wir einen weniger in der Gruppe!!" Schuldig legte eine Hand auf   
den Mund seines Kissens. Die letzte Sache gab ihm zwar etwas zu denken,   
aber das ging nicht sehr tief und verlief sich irgendwann in den weiten   
seines (genialen ^-^) Gehirns. Er blickte zu Farfi, welcher grinste.   
"Ich sage es ja nicht gerne, aber... Nagi der ist irre!" Er grübelte   
kurz... "Oh, vielleicht sage ich es doch gerne.. Er ist irre...   
iiiiiiirrrrrrééééééééééee!" Nagi seufzte soweit das mit dieser   
Hand auf seinem Mund nötig war. "Also beruhig dich Süßer. Du hattest   
doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass mal etwas glatt läuft bei uns?"   
Eine Tür ging auf und wieder zu, und wenige Augenblicke später stand   
Crawford im Raum. "Das war..." fing er an und brach ab, nachdem er   
einen Blick auf den grinsenden Irren geworfen hatte. "...vergessen wir   
es. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, ihr bekommt das mal ohne mich hin.   
Aber wie ich feststellen musste, wärt ihr ohne mich ganz schön   
aufgeschmissen." "Du hättest ja auch was sagen können, bevor wir diesen   
Typen mit ins Auto gezerrt hatten. Und dann noch dieses nette:   
'Das ist der Falsche'!" Ihr Anführer schien sich für die Worte nicht   
wirklich zu interessieren. "Was hast du eigentlich mit ihm gemacht?"   
"Ich habe ihn in einen Zug in irgend ein Kuhdorf gesetzt..." "Da wird   
er sicherlich Spaß haben... Apropos Spaß," Schuldig sah Nagi an.   
"Wann hast du denn Zeit für mich?" Der Angesprochene wurde rot.   
Crawford hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer auf machte.   
Auch Farfi verzog sich kichernd. "Lass die Messer in der Küche!" hatte   
Schuldig noch hinterher geschrieen. Immer das selbe.. wenn man mal   
welche braucht, sind keine mehr da! Egal... "Also?"   
"Eigentlich.... habe nichts mehr zu tun.. jetzt." "GUT!" Er sprang   
auf und sah Nagi an. "Aber?" Der jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern   
und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er ging an dem anderen vorbei, und am   
Treppenansatz blieb er stehen und meinte. "Kein aber..."   
  
~~~~~~~~*Ende Teil 3*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so... is doch etwas länger als der andere *lach*... etwas..  
hmm..... wollt nur noch sagen, das ich mir Brian Molko nur   
ausgeliehen habe... ich bring ihn auch wieder zurück (vielleicht...).   
Es lohnt sich wirklich mal diesen netten Mann anzugucken (sofern  
ich hier nicht nur eingefleischte Placebo-Fans vor mir habe...)  
  
byebye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	4. Break the ice, my little princess 4

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 4*~   
  
Vampirekiss spielt mit den Kerzen: Oh, ihr seids! Ihr wollt wohl wissen  
wie's weiter geht, was? Na gut *ss* aber erwartet wie immer nicht zu viel  
von mir. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, mich nicht schon wieder hinreißen  
zu lassen, diese Geschichte ewig in die Länge zu ziehen *lach* also ich hoffe  
das ich diesesmal nicht 10 oda mehr Teile brauche...   
  
Fragen, Anregungen, und Wünsche bitte auf mein Konto überweisen ^-^  
  
Viel Spaß  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
Es war Abend geworden (vor einer Weile ^-^) und Yohji versuchte   
noch das beste aus dem Tag heraus zu holen, denn freundlicherweise   
hatte er heute den ganzen Tag den Laden hüten dürfen...   
mit Omi zusammen. Yohji konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgend etwas   
stimmt mit diesem Jungen nicht. Heute war ihm sogar einmal so   
gewesen, als wäre Omi auf eine seiner typischen Antworten   
eingegangen und hatte sogar ein wenig.. er traute sich nicht mal   
es zu denken.. hatte der Kleine sogar mit geflirtet? Dagegen   
musste er was unternehmen. Zumal er auch dauernd von diesem komischen   
Brian geredet hat, fast wie so ein kleines Groupie!   
Er beschloss ihren Besucher nicht mehr ganz so sehr zu mögen   
wie vorher. Besagter kam auch gerade um die Ecke, wohl auf einer Art   
Erkundungstrip durch ihre Wohnung. /Habe ich mein Zimmer abgeschlossen?/   
Yohji tastete darauf kurz seine Hosentaschen ab, und fühlte die   
Konturen des Schlüssels. Mehr war auch nicht drin in seinen Taschen,   
denn bei dieser Art von Hose zeichnete sich alles, was nicht zur   
selbigen gehörte, unverschämt deutlich ab (weshalb er auch in gewissen   
Situationen auf seine Unterwäsche verzichtete..   
es würde einfach peinlich aussehen...   
  
/Ob Aya was drunter... aaaahhh   
wie komme ich jetzt auf diesen Gedanken!/ Er 'Hmpft'-e ein mal in sich hinein.   
Als er das nächste mal konzentriert seine Umgebung betrachtete sah er   
Brian neben sich auf dem Sofa sitzen, welcher außerdem interessiert in   
einer Fernsehzeitschrift blätterte. /Kann er das überhaupt lesen?/   
Er beobachtete ihn, dass nahm er sich einfach mal heraus, denn solang   
"sein" Gast kein Begehren hatte, durfte auch er sich vergnügen   
(beschloss er zumindest). Während sein Blick auf dem anderen ruhte   
streckte er sich auf dem Sofa aus, und kam so in die Lage das Profil   
des anderen genauer studieren zu können... /Gar nicht schlecht.. ich   
sollte meine Meinung noch mal überdenken.../   
"Interessant?", fragte Yohji den Dunkelhaarigen während er sich lasziv   
ausstreckte, was ein Blick auf seinen Bauch freigab. Und er bemerkte   
etwas verwirrt, wie Brian ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung seinen Blick über   
den ausgebreiteten Körper des Killers wandern ließ. Als er beim Gesicht   
war, schweifte er noch ein mal zum Bauch zurück, bevor er sich abermals   
(lächelnd) dem Gesicht zuwand. "Ja... durchaus. Ich denke, das kann noch   
sehr interessant werden." "Ehm.. gut, was anderes läge auch nicht in   
meinem Interessenbereich."   
  
Wieder lächelte Brian ihn an. /Komischer Typ.. komischer,   
gutaussehender Typ.../ "Aber darf ich dich mal was fragen, Yohji?"   
/Komische Stimme...damit kann man singen?/ "Natürlich, aber nur wenn   
ich auch eine frei habe!" Ein Nicken von seinem Gegenüber. "Na dann,   
erzähl mal was du von Tante Yohji wissen willst..." "Dein Boss..",   
fing Brian an. Yohji grummelte.. "Ich meine Aya... wie ist der so?"   
Yohji war ziemlich überrumpelt, denn das war nicht DAS was er sich   
unter ner Frage vorgestellt hatte. "Hmmm, wieso interessiert dich das?   
Beobachte ihn doch einfach, dann weißt du schon ganz gut bescheid..."   
"Wie, du meinst das ist alles? Diese auffällige Maske um sich zu   
verstecken? Ich dachte dahinter wäre noch was?!.." Er hörte sich ja   
fast enttäuscht an, fand er. /Wieso interessierte er sich für Aya,   
verdammt noch mal! Er sollte sich lieber für... mich interessieren../   
Brian sprach weiter, und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Aber   
interessieren tut mich das nur, weil ich finde das er seine Sympathien   
für dich ziemlich schlecht verstecken kann..." "Seine WAS?" Fast wäre   
er ja vom Sofa gefallen, aber da dieses ziemlich "uncool" gewesen wäre,   
besonders da "sein" Gast hier sitzt, klammerte er sich an die Polsterung.   
"Na seine.. kleine... 'Schwäche' für dich." Yohji schloss seinen   
Mund, denn er glaubte nicht, dass das in irgend einer Weise anziehend   
wirken würde. "Schwäche? Aya hat keine..." Der andere unterbrach ihn.   
"Natürlich, jeder hat so was. Und er hat mindestens diese eine.   
Vielleicht noch mehr, aber ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug."   
  
DAS ließ ihn jetzt aber wirklich an seiner sonst so hoch geschätzten   
Beobachtungsgabe zweifeln. Yohji schwieg.. ihm viel nichts mehr   
intelligentes oder witziges ein. Eher grübelte er, wie ER an die   
Schwächen von Aya kam. Es beschämte ihn schon sehr, das ein Kerl,   
der grade mal - er sah unauffällig auf die Uhr an der Wand - 7   
Stunden hier in diesem Land war und 6 davon in diesem Haus,   
augenscheinlich schon mehr über Aya in Erfahrung gebracht haben soll,   
als er in all den vergangenen Jahren. ...Peinlich, peinlich...   
Brian erhob sich schulterzuckend und machte sich auf in die Küche,   
was Yohji nur am Rande mitbekam. Eine andere wahnwitzige Idee schoss   
in sein Hirn: Schloss Aya eigentlich sein Zimmer immer ab?   
  
Ja, dass tat er wohl, denn Yohji stand grummelnd vor der besagten Tür und   
tratt ein mal kräftiger dagegen... Sogleich durchzuckte ein ziemlich   
unangenehmer Schmerz sein Bein und humpelnd bewegte er sich zu   
seinem Zimmer, schloss es auf, von innen wieder zu und begab sich auf   
den Balkon. Enttäuscht blickte er sich um. /Häuser, der Hof, Häuser,   
ein Baum, Häuser, ein Balkon... Ayas... Balkon.../. Nach keiner all zu   
langen Denkphase, was auch völlig untypisch für ihn gewesen wäre,   
hangelte sich Yohji zum Nachbarbalkon hinüber, der für ihn das Tor   
in Ayas kleine aber gewiss nicht lupenreine Welt darstellte.   
Wenig später, und wieder fluchend, da er vergessen hatte, dass sein   
Fuß nicht ganz so belastungsfähig ist, stand er in der Balkontür   
(welche glücklicherweise nicht abgeschlossen war... ) und blickte   
in das Zimmer des Rothaarigen.   
  
Er nahm alles zurück. DAS übertraf wirklich alles, was er je in den   
unrealistischen Soaps gesehn hatte: Es sah fast aus, als wohne hier   
niemand. Keine Sachen, kein Kleinkram, kein Staub.. keine Falte in der   
Bettdecke. "Oh Gott...", dass war der einzige Kommentar   
(wozu auch mehr sagen, es ist ja eh niemand da... -____-°). Nicht mal ein   
Gegenstand, der das Zimmer persönlicher machte... oh, doch! Ein paar   
ziemlich teuer aussehende Katana lagerten andächtig in den dafür   
vorgesehenen Halterungen. Seine eigentliche Waffe fehlte, ein   
Zeichen das Aya unterwegs war (das andere Zeichen ist übrigens,   
dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer ist -______-°). Yohji ging auf den   
Schreibtisch zu. Auch dort fand er nichts, was ihn irgendwie weiterhelfen   
könnte. Er überlegte, ob er in den Schubladen wühlen sollte,   
doch befand dann, dass dieses unter seinem Niveau gewesen wäre.   
Sein Blick schweifte noch ein mal durch das Zimmer und blieb an   
einem Gegenstand hängen, der verdächtigerweise unter dem Bett   
hervor schaute. Wenig später hielt er es in seinen Händen. Es war   
ein Foto, und darauf war ein junges Mädchen zu sehen. Sehr hübsch,   
wie er fand, doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass Aya   
irgendwann ein mal ein weibliches Wesen erwähnt hätte. Gedankenverloren   
setzte er sich auf das Bett und besah sich das Foto noch ein   
wenig länger.   
  
/Wer hebt denn seine Fotos unter dem Bett auf?/   
Es war schon ziemlich abgegriffen und machte den Anschein, als   
hätte es schon ewig dort gelegen. Yohji grübelte so vor sich hin, als...  
"Was machst du hier?" Der Playboy rutschte vom Bett auf den Boden   
und starrte erschrocken den Rothaarigen an, welcher in der Tür   
zu seinem Zimmer stand. /OH, scheiße... / Yohji brachte nichts   
sinnvolleres als "Schlag mich nicht! Ich bin noch so jung!" zu Stande,   
woraufhin der andere nur noch wütender schaute, angesichts der   
Tatsache, dass sich der "Einbrecher" auch noch lustig zu machen   
schien über ihn.   
Aya kam auf ihn zu und sah nicht aus, als ob er ihm nur aufhelfen   
wollte. Wie immer versuchte er entschuldigend zu grinsen um seine   
Unsicherheit zu überspielen, aber das half nicht viel. Als ihm das   
Foto aus den Händen gerissen wurde, kam er wieder zu sich.   
"Ich.. ehm... entschuldige... Ich wollte nur...", stotterte er hilflos,   
bis der andere ihn unterbrach. "Raus. Schnell." Die monotone Stimme   
seines 'Chefs' beunruhigte in noch ein wenig mehr, aber andererseits   
war es doch ein gutes Zeichen, denn das hieß, dass er ihn nicht   
sofort umbringen wollte. Eher umständlich erhob er sich und sprintete   
zur Tür und schloss sie von außen. Als er wieder vor seiner eigenen   
stand und sie öffnen wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass er sie von innen   
verschlossen hatte... und der Schlüssel steckte noch,   
ebenfalls von innen. Aus Reflex schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand   
gegen die Stirn. /Glück muss man haben.../.  
  
Also wieder zurück... Vorsichtig klopfte er an Ayas Tür. Sie wurde   
geöffnet und der Rothaarige sah ihn mehr oder weniger nett an.   
"Ich... müsste mal eben... über deinen Balkon.. ich hab...",   
er stockte mitten in seinem Erklärungsansatz, denn der andere   
hatte seine Tür weiter geöffnet und gab ihm somit den Weg zum Balkon   
frei. Yohji lächelte leicht. "Danke."   
Noch ein mal trat er in das Zimmer. Er war gerade 2 Schritte   
gegangen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss und es abermals   
dunkel im Raum wurde. Irgend ein Drang wollte, dass er sich jetzt   
umdrehte um zu sehen, was der andere hinter ihm tat, ob er   
ihn beobachtete... /sicher tut er das, was würdest du denn tun?.../   
Yohji beantwortete sich diese frage selber mit: 'Auf den Hintern glotzen'   
und zwang sich dann weiter zu gehen, ohne dem Drang Folge zu leisten.   
Als er auf das Geländer des Balkons stieg blickte er noch   
ein mal ins Dunkel des Zimmers, ohne genau zu wissen, wo sich der   
andere befand. "Du musst mir von ihr erzählen. Sie ist hübsch..."   
Dann sprang er zu seinem Balkon. Als Yohji sein Zimmer betrat, hatte   
er nicht gemerkt wie Aya auf seinen Anbau ins Freie   
(also auf seinen Balkon -___-) trat und sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf   
den Lippen hatte. Er dachte an sie, und dass sie Yohji bestimmt gemocht hätte.   
  
Irgendwann in der Nacht war Yohji auf dem Weg zur Toilette, blieb   
aber von Omis Zimmertür stehen. Ein für diese Urzeit (und besonders   
für die Tatsache, dass sich das Zimmer von eben Benanntem dahinter   
befinden sollte) ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Lärm drang an sein Ohr.   
E-Gitarre und eine nette Stimme, welche auf Englisch sang, waren   
zu hören. Yohji klopfte an, nachdem jedoch keine Antwort kam (oder   
die Musik war zu laut, als dass er sie hätte hören können), betrat   
er das Zimmer kurz entschlossen auch ohne offizielle Erlaubnis. Und   
was er dort sah, hätte ihm beinahe die Sprache verschlagen: Der Raum   
war dunkel und nur ein paar Kerzen erhellten es soweit, dass er   
erkennen konnte, dass Omi mit ihrem Gast (er sollte sich angewöhnen   
sie.. ähm ihn *räusper* bei seinem Namen zu nennen...) auf seinem Bett   
saß und sie sich anscheinend gut zu unterhalten schienen (soweit das die Musik zuließ).   
"Was macht ihr da so spät in der Nacht, bitte?" Omi sah ihn an,   
als ob er ihn grade erst bemerkt hatte. "OH, Yohji!" Er sprang auf   
und kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Auch Brian erhob sich. "Was hast du gesagt?"   
  
Der jüngere lächelte ihn an, auf diese unschuldig süße Art, wie  
er es immer tat. "Was macht ihr hier, habe ich gefragt?" Er sah   
zu Brian, der nur abwährend mit den Händen winkte und auf Omi zeigte.   
"Wir.. haben Musik gehört, und uns unterhalten. Hört sich gut an,   
was? Das ist eine CD von Brian und seiner Band..." "Ja, ja.. schön   
und gut, aber könnt ihr das nicht am Tage tun?" Der Sänger kam auf ihn   
zu und wollte sich anscheinend auch durch die Tür drängeln.   
"Ach, komm schon Yohji, du weißt selbst dass die Nacht einem eine viel   
größere Bandbreite an 'Möglichkeiten' bietet. Aber gut... ich werde   
dann auch ins Bett gehen. Schlaf gut Omi, und du auch.... Yohji!"   
Lächelnd verabschiedete er sich und verschwand ins Dunkel des Flures.   
"Gute nacht Yohji!", damit schloss Omi seine Tür, und Yohji stand   
allein auf dem dunklen Flur und blickte ins Schwarze..   
/WAS war das bitte eben gewesen?/ Grübelnd ging er einige schritte und   
donnerte schließlich ungewollt stark gegen die Wand. "AAHHH, Scheiße!",   
fluchte er, worauf aus einem der Zimmer so etwas wie   
"Ruhe da draußen, ich will schlafen!" klang. /Toll, Toll... dabei   
wollt ich doch nur aufs Klo./ Als Yohji die Tür zum Bad fand,   
grummelte er immer noch vor sich hin und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn...  
~~~~~~~~~*Ende Teil 4*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schreibfehler und so dürft ihr behalten *nett bin*!   
*wink*  
byebye  
  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.Vampirekiss.de.vu 


	5. Break the ice, my little princess 5

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 5*~  
  
Vampirekiss guckt verschlafen:   
Vielleicht etwas kurz, aber ich wollte unbedingt noch was online setzen  
dieses WE. War von Fri- auf Sam-Tach bei einer Anime-Video-Nacht.. und   
bin erst um 10 Uhr ins Bett gekommen. HAbe dann heute 6 Stunden geschlafen  
und dass, obwohl ich schon ewig brauche, um das Wochendefizit heraus  
zu holen. naja.. ich lebe ja noch.  
Viel Spaß.   
Ich würde gerne mal hören, was ihr so für Ideen für die Beiden hier  
habt? !!!  
  
  
Wir befinden uns bei Schwarz... es geht vorwiegend.. ok, es geht   
nur um Nagi und Schuldig. Mal sehn was sie so mit ihrer "Freizeit"   
anfangen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nagi ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte für kurze Zeit an   
die Decke seines Zimmers. Ein Klicken sagte ihm, dass die Tür   
geschlossen worden war. Dann sah er zu Schuldig, welcher mit   
verschränkten Armen vor der Tür stand, sich sogar an selbige anlehnte.  
"Also?" Nagi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit wann wollte der Deutsche   
denn reden? "Was also?" Schuldig rollte mit den Augen und ging dann   
in einem andächtigen erscheinen Tempo auf das Bett zu. "Wolltest du  
nicht reden?" Er war überrascht, versuchte es jedoch vor dem Älteren   
zu verbergen. "Seit wann willst du denn reden?" Er sah Schuldig direkt   
an, denn selber stand nun vor seinem Bett und überlegte wohl, was er   
weiter tun sollte. "Ich dachte, du willst, dass ich mit dir rede?"   
"Ich steh nicht so auf erzwungene Kommunikation. Tu doch nicht so,   
als ob du bis jetzt nur ein mal das gemacht hättest, was ich wollte."   
Auf eine sehr elegante Art und Weise zuckte Schuldig mit den   
Schultern, grinste dabei jedoch. "Rede mit mir, wenn du es selbst   
möchtest..." "Soll ich so lange gehen, und dann wiederkommen?"   
Nagi kam diese Frage des anderen irgendwie blöd vor, und als Antwort   
drehte er sich um, sodass Schuldig jetzt seinen Rücken anschauen   
durfte. "Tu was du willst..."   
  
Eigentlich war das der Punkt gewesen, an dem er gedacht hatte,   
dass der andere den Raum verlassen würde. Jedoch hörte er keine   
Schritte die sich entfernten, sondern eher spürte er, wie die   
Polsterung seines Bettes nachgab, wie sie es immer tut wenn sich   
jemand auf sie stützte. Nagi wollte sich nicht umdrehen, wollte   
kein Interesse zeigen an dem, was der Ältere tat und so zwang er   
sich die Augen zu schließen und auf die Geräusche zu lauschen, welche   
das Bett und Schuldigs Kleidung von sich gaben. Kurze Zeit später, er   
hatte schon befürchtet Schuldig sei eingeschlafen, spürte er dessen   
Atem an seinem Nacken. "Wenn du...", Schuldig unterlegte seine Worte   
mit einer für ihn ungewohnt sanften Berührung von Nagis Nacken bevor   
er weiter sprach (oder sprechen konnte). "...auch nur ahnen könntest,   
was ich will und nicht tun kann." Nagis Augen waren immer noch   
geschlossen. Weniger aus zwang, denn im Moment genoss er diese   
Berührungen und auch die Stimme des anderen, viel zu sehr. Er traute   
sich auch nicht zu antworten (auf welchem Wege auch immer),   
denn er hatte angst, dass Schuldig dann gehen würde. "Würdest   
du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Nagi hielt die Luft an als der Mund   
des anderen kurz und auch nur minimal sein Ohr streifte.   
  
"...Vielleicht...", presste er hervor. Ein wenig... ok, ein wenig   
sehr nervös schaute Nagi nun ins Dunkel seines Zimmers, und sah   
wie sich der Schatten von Schuldig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand   
abzeichnete. "Du brauchst doch nicht nervös zu sein Süßer. Es ist   
nichts schlimmes... wirklich. Aber erst einmal, zeig mir doch   
bitte wieder dein überaus hübsches Gesicht." Schuldig strich noch   
ein weiteres mal über den Nacken des Jüngeren bevor er anfügte:   
"Nichts gegen deinen Rücken und was da noch alles so dran hängt...  
Aber ich mag es eher, meine 'Gesprächspartner' anzusehen." Als er   
dann sah, wie Nagi sich bewegte, lächelte er fast aus dem Affekt   
heraus. Nicht dieses doch etwas herablassende Grinsen, welches sonst   
so markant für ihn war, sondern ein normales, kleines und elegantes   
anheben der Mundwinkel in Richtung Augen. Dies viel auch Nagi auf,   
und fast hätte er mit der Hand geprüft, ob das auch echt war, doch   
von dieser Peinlichkeit konnte er sich grad noch so abhalten.   
"Du warst schon gar nicht so falsch. Wieso hast du dich zurück gehalten?"   
Das hatte er ganz vergessen... Der Ältere konnte ja in seine   
Gedankenwelt nach belieben eindringen. Sein Schutz davor hat er   
schon lange verlernt, denn er hatte nicht geglaubt, das Schuldig   
es noch mal versuchen würde. Zu lange waren seine Gedanken viel   
zu uninteressant für selbigen gewesen. Nagi beschloss seinen   
"Anti-Schuldig-Schutzwall" wieder zu errichten, wenn er Zeit hatte.   
  
  
"Was meinst du? Und um was für ein Gefallen geht es? Soll   
ich die Telephonnummern deiner Tussen sortieren und speichern?"   
Der Deutsche lachte herzlich. So was amüsantes hatte er ja   
schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gehört. "Ich sehe schon, du bist   
wieder ganz der Alte. Ich meine was du vorhattest, entsprach   
in etwa dem Gefallen, den ich mir von dir erbitten wollte."   
"Geht es nicht noch genauer?" "Tu es noch mal..." Nagi verdrehte die   
Augen. "Was?" "Was du heute morgen gemacht hast..."   
Nagi versuchte sich an den morgen zu erinnern.   
Die Treppe... Schuldig auf dem Boden, vor ihm... er hatte genießt...   
und dann waren sie los gefahren.   
°°Geh noch mal ein Schritt zurück, also im Gedanken Sweetheart.   
Kurz nach dem niesen hast du....°°   
Nagi antwortet dieser Stimme in seinem Kopf fast automatisch.   
°Du meinst, als ich mein Fauxpas beseitigt habe?!°  
°°Genau das meinte ich. Tu es noch mal, so wie du es heute morgen   
getan hast. Du hast mich verwirrt. Ziemlich verwirrt, um ehrlich zu sein.°°  
°Ich soll dich also noch mal verwirren?° Nagi war sich nicht sicher,   
was der andere als Ziel dieser Aktion vorgesehen haben könnte.  
°°Das lässt sich leider nicht verhindern. Eigentlich möchte ich nur,   
dass du mich noch mal so berührst... und meine Verwirrung ist ein   
bittersüßer Nebengeschmack bei der Sache. Ich will sehen ob es nur daran   
lag, dass ich schlecht drauf war...°°  
°Ich soll dich berühren.....° Der jüngere dachte zurück an den Morgen.   
Zugegebenermaßen hatte ihn das auch ein wenig verwirrt...  
°°Bitte...°° flüsterten Schuldigs Gedanken. Und seine Stimme fügte hinzu:   
"Tu es nur noch ein mal..."   
  
  
Nagi sah sein Gegenüber an und ehe er über irgendwelche Konsequenzen   
nachdenken konnte, hatte seine Hand schon die Wange berührt, die nicht   
ihm gehörte. Er mochte es... natürlich mochte er es. Vielleicht ließen   
sich so seine seltsamen Träume erklären, welche er immer in der letzten   
Zeit gehabt hatte. Könnte es sein, dass sein Unterbewusstsein schon   
diesen Wunsch irgendwo lange versteckt hatte (und es war Tatsache,   
dass dieser Wunsch auch ab und zu in die ziemlich leere Schublade   
der erotischen Fantasien landete, was er ebenso Häufig beim morgendlichen   
Erwachen festgestellt hatte).   
Nagi strich vorsichtig mit 2 Fingern den Kieferknochen entlang bis zum Ohr.   
Kurz gönnte er dem Hals seine Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er wieder zum Gesicht   
zurück kam. Zu seiner Überraschung, hatte Schuldig seine Augen genießerisch   
geschlossen, und auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Seine gesamte   
Handfläche lag war nun in Kontakt mit der Haut des anderen und er wusste   
nicht, ob es dass war, was Schuldig gewollt hatte. Schließlich war es am   
Morgen eher ein Abwischen gewesen... und dass hier, hatte eher einem   
Streicheln geglichen. Da Nagi stockte, öffneten sich Schuldigs Augen.   
"Du hast ein Talent dafür. Beinahe wäre ich in hier eingeschlafen..."   
Der Jüngere hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Gegenüber ihn anders als   
sonst ansah... suchend... fragend? Da war kein Grinsen, die Augen   
blitzen nicht vor Schalk. "Das hätte mich nicht gestört.", erwiderte Nagi.   
"Nein?" "Nein. Ich schlafe zwar immer allein, aber mein Bett wäre groß   
genug glaube ich."   
"Ich finde du schläfst viel zu oft allein. Mir wäre eigentlich egal,   
wie groß dein Bett ist... Also, darf ich?" Natürlich, hätte er fast   
geschrieen. Etwas verwirrt schaute der Jüngere jedoch seinen 'Bettpartner'   
an. Seit wann fragte er denn nach Erlaubnis? "Ich weiß auch nicht.   
Du hast guten Einfluss auf mich Sweetheart." Schuldig griff hinter   
sich nach der Bettdecke, schob dann das Kopfkissen etwas zurecht um   
Nagis Kopf mit sanften Druck darauf zu betten. Er selbst legte ohne   
weitere Fragen seinen eigenen Denkapparat direkt daneben, sodass   
sein Atem Nagis Hals und Schulter streicheln konnte.   
Der Jüngere seinerseits blieb mehr oder weniger entspannt in dieser   
Position liegen, eine lange Zeit (wie er fand). Und erst als er sicher   
war, dass Schuldig eingeschlafen ist, entspannte er sich vollends und   
legte seine Hand auf jene Fremde, die auf seinem Bauch ruhte.   
  
~~~~~~~*Ende Teil 5*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooooo.... isch bin müde. ^-^ Habe noch etwa aufzuholen!  
Also machst gut meine Lieben!  
  
byebye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de 


	6. Break the ice, my little princess 6

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 6*~   
  
Vampirekiss grummelt vor sich hin:   
hmmm.. ich bin nicht zu frieden. er ist zwar recht lang, aber...  
ich bin nicht zu frieden *s*. is nicht wirklich so richtig gut.  
ABER --- WENN --- DAS --- HIER --- SOWIESO --- KEINER --- LIEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
kann mir das ja auch egal sein *räusper*!   
*sich weigert weiter zu schreiben, wenn keine Reviews kommen...*   
Isses wirklich so schlecht?  
  
Egal.. viel Spaß  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Als Yohji die Augen öffnete und einen Blick auf die Uhr neben seinem   
Bett warf, wollte er sich eigentlich noch ein mal umdrehen. Es war   
morgens um 10, und das war nun wirklich keine Zeit zum aufstehen   
(jedenfalls nicht für ihn). Er knautschte das Kissen noch einmal,...   
und noch ein mal.. und ein weiteres mal, doch es half nichts. Es   
war vorbei mit der Ruhe, er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. /Scheiß Vögel!/   
grummelte er vor sich hin. /Scheiß Sonne.../. Yohji zog seine Shorts   
die er zum schlafen anhatte ein mal hoch und blickte kurz in den Spiegel.   
"Gott siehst du scheiße aus, Junge!". Und auch nach dem Besuch war   
Yohji noch nicht völlig überzeugt, dass dieses Bild eine Reflexion von   
ihm selbst sein soll.  
  
Vom Flur aus konnte er Omi am Küchentisch sitzen sehen und fragte ihn:   
"Omi, sehe ich wirklich so scheiße aus?" 2 Schritte weiter und er sah,  
dass auch Brian am Tisch saß. Ok, zugegeben, Yohjis Schamgrenze ist   
ziemlich weit im Keller angesiedelt, aber jetzt wurde er doch ein wenig   
rot um die Nase... "Oh, auch schon wach?" "Natürlich Yohji, da du mich   
und Omi ja gestern noch rechtzeitig ins Bett geschickt hast. Außerdem   
würde ich nicht direkt sagen, dass du scheiße aussiehst..." Er merkte   
wie ihr Gast seinen Blick ein mal über den so ziemlich nackten   
(ok, bis auf die Shorts) Körper vor sich wandern ließ. /Was denkt der   
sich eigentlich? Mich so anzuglotzen... wer weiß was er machen würde,   
wenn Omi nicht hier wär.../ Yohji räusperte sich. "Nun gut, danke für   
diese objektive Betrachtung. Omi?" "Ja?" "Machst du mir nen Kaffee?"   
"Klar doch. Übrigens Aya sucht dich... du hast doch heute.."   
  
"OHHHH scheißßßße! Dieser Tag wird auch immer besser!" Das hatte er doch   
wirklich völlig vergessen. Er war heute früh mit Aya am dransten ein paar   
Blümchen zu verkaufen. Nun gut, zwar war er erst 20 Minuten zu spät aber...   
Bei Aya ist es eigentlich schon ein Verbrechen wenn man erst punkt 10 Uhr   
aufkreuzt. So.... 'unvorbereitet'... Grummelnd machte sich Yohji auf den   
Weg in den Laden um schnell die Lage zu 'checken'. Aya schien oft ziemlich   
überfordert mit so vielen Frauen.   
/...aber vielleicht würde es mit Männern besser gehen?/. Sogleich   
verfluchte er sich für diesen Gedanken, welchen er jetzt nicht weiter   
ausführen durfte. Er war noch zu leicht bekleidet... (wie ihm grade einfiel).   
Zu seinem Glück war niemand im Laden... wie auch, es schien noch nicht   
aufgeschlossen zu sein. Yohji erblickte den Morgenmuffel in einer   
Ecke ihres Lagerraums sitzen, einen Kranz zusammen setzend.   
  
Und ausnahmsweise schien dieser so tief in seine Arbeit versunken zu   
sein, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Yohji näher kam. Wenn alles normal   
lief, waren seine Gegner eher tot, als dass sie auch nur ihre ziemlich   
nutzlosen Waffen hochheben konnten. Hmm... Als er dann hinter Aya   
stand schaute diesem ein wenig beim arbeiten zu bis er sagte:   
"Manchmal kann ich wirklich kaum glauben, dass diese Hände zum töten   
fähig sind...." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch von seiner Position   
aus, konnte er nicht sehen, wie Aya leicht lächelte bevor er wieder in   
seinen normalen Ton zurück viel. "Es ist aber so." "Was sagt deine   
Freundin dazu?" Aya hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. "Wovon redest du..."   
"Na, du weißt doch, das hübsche Mädchen von dem Foto. Vielleicht etwas   
zu jung für dich aber..." "Es ist nicht meine Freundin." Der Rothaarige   
erhob sich und legte das anscheinend fertige Gesteck auf einen Tisch,   
wo schon einige andere lagen. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete auf einen   
Kommentar von Yohji, der aber nicht kam. Als er sich zu dem anderen   
umdrehen wollte, stand dieser auf einem mal vor ihm und schaute ihn an.   
  
Yohji strich über Ayas Wange und fing die Tränen ab, welche sich ihren   
Weg über das schöne Gesicht bahnen wollten. "Tränen stehen dir nicht."   
Aya selbst hatte nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen,   
aber bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwester war alle Beherrschung so weit   
niedergemacht, dass er sie nicht zurück halten konnte. Immer noch wischte   
Yohji über sein Gesicht. Als Aya ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der auf   
keinen Fall positiv wirkte, hörte er damit auf. Abrupt zog er seine Hände   
zurück und machte einige Schritte in eine unbestimmte Richtung.   
"Meine Schwester..", damit stoppte Aya den anderen, welcher grade eine   
Entschuldigung stottern wollte. "Schwester?" Aya nickte.   
/Seit wann hat er ne Schwester? Ich hätte nicht mal gedacht, dass er   
überhaupt irgend eine Familie hat... Schade, dann ist meine Theorie mit   
dem Gen-Labor doch nicht so richtig../. Yohji hatte eigentlich gedacht,   
dass solch ein (nahezu perfekter) Menscher nie und nimmer aus der Hand   
von Mutternatur stammen könne. Er hielt sich selbst für den eigentlichen   
Höhepunkt der Schöpfung.. bis jetzt! Aber Aya hatte ihn wohl wieder vom   
Thron geschubst.   
  
Yohji fror, wie er in dem Moment merkte, als Omi die Ladentür öffnete.   
Brian stand an seiner Seite und offenbar wollten sie dem Laden   
(und Yohjis Adleraugen) entfliehen. "Hey, wohin wollt ihr? Ist das nicht   
ein wenig gefährlich wenn nur du auf ihn aufpasst?" Omi winkte ab und schob   
ihren Gast schon mal aus der Tür, bevor er selbst mit einem "In den Park.   
Ich schaffe das schon!" verschwand. Toll.. er fror, und das 'Baby' der Gruppe   
ist mit einem Aufreißer unterwegs, der sein Interesse am gleichen   
Geschlecht ziemlich offen zeigte.   
"Ich... Geh mir mal schnell was anziehen!" Wieder nickte Aya, welcher   
sich nicht bewegt zu haben schien. "Und dann können wir das ding hier   
endlich zum laufen bringen. Und vor allem hoffe ich, dass du mir noch   
was von deiner Schwester erzählst!" Yohji zwinkerte dem Rothaarigen zu   
und war dann mit ein paar eleganten Sätzen in die Wohnung gespurtet.   
Aya sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er tadelte sich selbst, als er sich   
dabei erwischte wie er auf den Hintern des anderen gestarrt hatte. Als   
er sich einen Blumenkübel nahm und ihn zum sortieren in den Laden schob,   
fragte er sich, ob er Yohji wirklich von ihr erzählen soll. Eigentlich   
ging es niemanden etwas an aber... aber er hatte doch gefragt, oder? Es   
interessierte ihn... Und ihm viel kein Grund ein, warum sie nicht auch   
andere Leute kennen lernen sollte.   
  
Yohji spurtete, gekleidet in einer dezenten dunkelgrünen Hose und einem   
Schwarzen Pulli, in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Es stand sogar   
eine Gefüllte Tasse auf dem Tisch, und daneben lag ein Zettel, welcher   
eindeutig mit Omis Handschrift veredelt worden war.   
à Viel Spaß Yohji, und lass dich nicht von Aya ärgern!ß   
Er lächelte, das war wieder typisch Omi. Und er grinste noch breiter,   
als er Ken in die Küche trotten sah. "Hey, wie war sie?" Ken kratzte sich   
am Kopf und sah Yohji aus winzigen Augen an. "Hä??" Der Ältere winkte   
ab und gab Ken die leere Kaffeekanne in die Hand. "Ich wollte nur wissen,   
wie lang die wilde Nacht gestern war. Aber ich habs mir anders überlegt..."   
Yohji ging in Richtung des Ladens (mit der Tasse Kaffee in der Hand),   
rief aber noch zu Ken: "...du siehst ja immer so aus. Das nenne ich Vortäuschung   
falscher Tatsachen!"   
  
Im Laden stellte er seine Tasse neben der Kasse ab und sah sich um.   
Aya war nirgends zu sehen. "Prinzessin bist du hier irgendwo?" Prompt   
tauchte ein roter Kopf zwischen den roten und weißen Rosen auf, und er   
sah nicht so aus, als hätte er das 'Prinzessin' eben überhört.   
"Oh, wieso versteckst du dich vor mir? Bin ich so schrecklich?"   
"Ja... meistens!", kam es wiederum aus dem 'Rosengarten'. Yohji   
stützte schmollend seine Ellenbogen neben der Kasse auf der   
Arbeitsfläche auf und tat sein Kopf in selbige. Das war wirklich gemein   
gewesen, und seit wann durfte man zu ihm gemein sein???! "Hast du dich an   
den Rosen gestochen oder warum ist eure Hoheit heute so gereizt?"   
"Nenn mich nicht so." Aya erhob sich und war mit einem eleganten Schritt   
wieder aus dem 'Rosengarten' heraus. In seiner Hand hatte er eine Mausefalle,   
was Yohji mit einem Naserümpfen auffiel. "Was ist so falsch daran?"   
  
"Ich bin keine Prinzessin." "Ich finde schon!!" Er klang ziemlich   
entschlossen. "Nein!" Yohji verschränkte seine Arme auf der Arbeitsfläche   
und legte sein Kopf darauf. "Du müsstest aber eigentlich eine sein...   
Die Prinzessinnen sind immer die schönsten und nettesten   
Charaktere in den Märchen," brabbelte er... eher für sich, Aya hörte   
jedoch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. "Und sie kriegen auch immer den   
Prinzen ab... der ist natürlich auch der schönste und netteste. So ist das...   
Und wenn das nicht so ist, dann ist es kein richtiges Märchen..."   
"Und wer soll bitte der Prinz sein?" Yohji schien zu überlegen, seine   
Augen waren geschlossen und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Aya fand,   
er verhielt sich ein wenig merkwürdig (kindisch?)... Als wäre er in   
Omis Alter zurück verfallen [*kicher* nicht dass ich Omi auf dieser   
Intelligenzstufe sehen würde ^-^] . "Das darfst du dir aussuchen.   
Schließlich bist du ja die Prinzessin. Aber, wenn du niemanden findest,   
ich bin noch zu haben!" Nun grinste Yohji ihn wieder an.  
/Zu früh gefreut.../ dachte Aya bei sich. /Da ist wieder der alte Yohji...   
"Wäre das denn so schlimm?"/ Hä? Was war das jetzt für ein   
Gedanke gewesen? Hatte er den selber entwickelt?...   
  
Egal, der andere riss ihn wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt.   
"Keine Widerworte? Aya geht's dir gut? Ist noch was wegen vorhin?" Der   
Rothaarige sah seinen Teamkollegen intensiv an... Schüttelte dann den  
Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte weiter um die Mausefalle in den   
Mülleimer zu werfen.   
"Kannst du eigentlich Schlittschuh fahren?" "Was?" Yohji sah den   
anderen ganz unschuldig an. "Kannst du nicht?"   
"Ich weiß nicht aber... es ist doch Sommer?" Jetzt grinste er.   
"Ja klar, ich frag ja nur schon mal. Der nächste Winter kommt bestimmt..."   
"Du bist krank", stellte Aya fest. "Jab, Prinzeschen.   
Märchenprinz mit Leib und Seele..."  
"Sie würde dich mögen." Yohji drehte sich um. Sein 'Anführer'   
stand dort, vor dem Mülleimer, und rupfte einer abgebrochenen Rose die   
Blütenblätter aus. Der "Prinz" fühlte sich stark an das Kinder spiel   
erinnert, welches früher immer als Beweis für seine Freundinnen   
hergenommen wurde. Ein wenig abgeändert (in "Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich nicht...")   
ist zur Freude für die jeweils angesagte Freundin immer nur   
die positive Aussage als Ergebnis entstanden. /Ob Aya das auch macht?/   
"Wer?" "Meine Schwester... sie hat einen Prinz verdient, auch wenn ich   
nicht sehr glücklich darüber wäre, wenn du das wärst...."   
"Ich vielleicht auch nicht..." Der Rothaarige unterbrach sein   
Spiel kurz und sah Yohji fragend an. Dieser sah zurück.   
"Dann hättest du ja keinen Prinzen!" Aya rollte mit den Augen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt, zu lächeln, doch er traute es sich nicht.  
Yohji beobachtete, wie Aya sein spiel zu Ende brachte. "Und?",   
frage er ungeduldig. "Ja oder nein!" Der andere schien zu überlegen   
während er weiterhin von Yohji gemustert wurde. "...Ja..." Es war eher   
ein flüstern gewesen, doch es brachte den "Prinzen" dazu,   
ein lächeln auf zu legen. Aya drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um und kam   
noch einen Schritt in seine Richtung. "Ich... hol mir einen Tee." Dann   
nahm er Yohjis Hand, öffnete sie, legte das letzte, rote Rosenblatt   
hinein, und schloss die Finger (die nicht ihm gehörten) wieder um sie.   
/Wartet er auf eine Antwort?/ Er merkte das Zögern in Ayas Bewegungen,   
bis dieser wieder zurück zuckte und an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung verschwand.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Yohji leise. /...er hat gewartet.. ganz sicher./   
dachte er, und nahm nebenbei seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck vom Inhalt.   
"Aaaaahhhh.. ich hasse kalten Kaffee!", fluchte er 'dezent', während eine   
etwas ältere Frau grade durch die Ladentür herein trat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 6 *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bitte bitte sagt doch was.. dann verrate ich auch meinen   
Notendurchschnitt meines Zeugnisses *schniff*!!!  
  
bye bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	7. Break the ice, my little princess 7

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 7*~   
  
Vampirekiss hübbt umher: also ok.. ich danke für die Reviews, und da man   
diese netten Teile hier nicht kommentieren kann, mach ich das einfach mal so  
(also die re-reviews *s*):  
  
line: *s* hmm.. Ich wollte ja niemanden drängeln, aber ich bin auf Kommentare  
angewiesen ^-^ danke!  
  
Marron: NAAAA ^.~ deine Worte habe ich ja schon sehr vermisst *s*  
Außerdem würde ich sagen, dass ich bei keinen der Charas wirklich darauf geachtet hab,  
dass sie 'original-getreu' dargestellt werden. Insofern bin ich ja zufrieden,   
dass du nur Aya für OOC hälst ^-^  
  
Riku-chan: danke schön :) aber immer schön sauber bleiben, und nichts vollkotzen *s*.  
ich schreibe so schnell ich kann!  
  
Zeero: Also für dich (und auch für mich *s*) hab ich SchuSchu wieder zu Wort  
kommen lassen. Ach so.. den Notendurchschnitt *schnüff* also.. In Punkten  
hab ich nen 11.6 Druchschnitt. In Noten *grübel* 1,8 *schnieef* Ich hasse es..  
aber naja...   
  
  
-------- Noch ein anliegen: Ich suche immer noch einen ---Co-Autor--- *schnief*  
*verzweifelt umschau* hat denn niemand den Mut dazu? Ich geb zu, die Story  
is nicht ganz einfach (kein anime.. nen original)aber.. *doppelschnief*  
*auf knien rumrutsch* bitte bitte.....   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Als er erwachte spürte er einen Druck auf seinem Oberkörper, welcher unmöglich   
von der Decke stammen konnte. Verschlafen öffnete Nagi die Augen und besah sich   
den Grund genauer. Schuldig lag mehr oder weniger auf ihm, recht akkurat   
verteilt wie er fand. Ein Bein war unter, über oder zwischen seinen Eigenen,   
dass ließ sich so nicht genau feststellen, der Kopf seines Kollegen ruhte auf   
seinem Bauch, genauso wie ein Arm. /Komisch.. wo ist seine Hand?/ "Oh.."   
war das einzige was Nagi zu Stande brachte, als er bemerkte, dass sich die   
Finger der Hand zu besagtem Arm mit seinen Eigenen ineinander verschlungen   
hatten. Er wurde rot. Wann war das denn passiert? Vorsichtshalber besah er   
sich seine andere Hand... /Puhh.../ Erleichtert schaute er zu seiner anderen   
Hand, die unbekümmert auf Schuldigs Hintern lag. /WWAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!/   
hätte er fast geschrieen. Nagi begnügte sich jedoch damit noch roter zu werden   
und die Hand ruckartig dort weg zu nehmen. Und damit nicht wieder so etwas   
passiert hielt er sie vorsichtshalber in die Luft.   
Fast noch im selben Moment, da er seine schlanken Fingerchen und Anhang dort  
weg genommen hatte, hörte man von Schuldig ein Grummeln.   
"Hey... wer hat gesagt, dass du die da weg nehmen darfst...", murmelte der   
Ältere und fügte ein "Es wird kalt da.." hinzu. Peinlich berührt und   
ziemlich unsicher legte Nagi die Hand wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz   
auf den wohlgeformten Hintern des anderen. /Wohlgeformt?? Was denke ich da...?/   
  
  
°° Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber mach ruhig weiter, ich höre gespannt zu!°°   
klag es sofort in seinem Kopf.  
°Warst du das?°   
°° Was?°° Schuldig fing an, mit seinem Daumen leicht Nagis Hand zu streicheln.   
°Na... na... dass wir.. so.. hier... liegen..° Unsicher genoss er die Wärme,   
die in ihm aufstieg.   
°°Wieso sollte ich so was machen? Ich gebe zu, ich könnte dich   
eventuell dazu bringen. Aber ich schwöre das ich hier nichts der   
gleichen getan habe. Dafür genieße ich den Überraschungseffekt viel zu sehr...  
°Du genießt es?°  
°°Natürlich... und du auch...°°   
Seufzend lauschte der Jüngere in sich. Hmm.. ein Gefühl von   
Wohlbehangen mischte sich mit der Wärme von eben. Ja.. er genoss es..   
vielleicht schon zu sehr? Es war aber auch ungewohnt. Eigentlich war es   
ihm nicht so gerne, wenn Menschen ihm so nah waren...  
°Bist du deswegen hergekommen..?°  
°° Weil ich deine Hand auf meinem Hintern haben möchte?°° Schuldig lachte   
leise, als er das nervöse Zucken in dem angesprochenen Körperteil des anderen spürte.   
°° Vielleicht... aber nicht nur. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass so was   
passiert... ich bin hier nicht der Typ der in die Zukunft gucken kann und   
uns damit den Tag vermiest, wenn du dich erinnerst. Ich bin der nette Kerl   
mit einem Hang für fremde Gedanken...°°   
°Ah, natürlich.. der nette Kerl. Ich kann dir auch verraten, dass du der mit   
dem hübscheren Hintern bist...°   
°° Ich danke... aber heißt das, dass deine Hand schon mal auf Bradys...?°°   
Nagi unterbrach ihn.  
°Nein, dass nicht, aber ich habe ihn mal nackt gesehen, als er aus der Dusche kam.   
Wobei ich nicht sagen kann, ob er nicht hätte sehen können, dass ich ins Bad komme.°  
°° Du meinst er wollte, dass du ihn so siehst???°°  
  
  
° Kann sein...° Wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, hätte er jetzt mit den   
Schultern gezuckt. Andächtig fuhr seine Hand vom Hintern des anderen weg,   
dessen Seitenlinien hinauf (das geschah allerdings unter dem Shirt des anderen,   
da die Umstände dies begünstigten.).   
Schuldig schnurrte und dachte gar nicht daran, jetzt hier aufzustehen. Das hier   
kam seinen Träumen einfach viel zu nahe, als dass er es hätte jetzt aufgeben können....   
"Aufstehen!!! Frühstück!!! Los!!! Nagi..... Schuldig! Hört auf zu spielen!!"   
Der Ältere hätte seinem 'Boss' jetzt gut und gerne 3 mal das Genick brechen   
können (wenigstens in seinen Gedanken!). Das war doch mal wieder typisch gewesen.   
Kaum war man mal eine Sekunde lang ....er wagte gar nicht es auszusprechen...   
na ja, auf jeden Fall kam dann immer dieser großkotzige, hinternwackelnde,  
übergeschnappte........ BAKA, und machte alles kaputt.   
"Schuuuuu du zerdrückst mir meine Hand! Bitte?!!!!" Nagi bettelte schon fast.   
Der andere reagierte fast sofort und sah sein Kopfkissen entschuldigend an.   
/Ohhh.. is das niedlich wenn seine Haare so.. und die Augen.. und.. der Mund!   
Ich könnte doch jetzt einfach.../ Die Stimme hinter der Tür fuhr zwischen   
Schuldigs Gedanken und dessen Ausführung. "Nichts da! Beweg dich aus dem fremden   
Bett Schuldig! Wir haben was zu tun!"   
"Hmmm... nichts für ungut. Merk dir die Stell(ung)e Kleiner! Wir müssen uns   
noch weiter unterhalten." Grinsend erhob sich der Ältere und ging zur Tür.   
Unterwegs sammelte er seine Schuhe auf, die er gestern dort ungeachtet hat   
stehen lassen. "Warte, ich komme mit runter!" Kurz erhaschte er noch einen   
Blick auf Nagis entblößten Oberkörper, als sich dieser grade eine neues   
(viel zu weites, wie Schuldig fand) Shirt anzog. "Aber natürlich Süßer!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~*Wenig später in der Hexenküche...*~~~~~~~  
  
Nagi ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und beobachtete Schuldig, wie dieser sich   
einen Kaffee machte. "Also", sprach dieser dann, "was gibt es so dringendes,   
dass du uns wecken (oder stören) musstest?" Brady blätterte in seiner Zeitung.   
"Einkaufen!", sagte er dann kurz und knapp. "WWWWWWAAAAAAASSSSSSS????   
Deshalb hast du uns gestö.. ich meine geweckt??? Bist du irre oder was????!"   
"Nein nein... Sei doch nicht so böse zu ihm! Niemand ist hier irre..." Soweit   
der Einwurf von Farfi, welcher mit dem Brotmesser rumspielte, es in die Höhe   
warf.. oder durch die Gegend, und es mit dem Mund (oder der Handfläche...)   
wieder auffing.   
"Nein... natürlich nicht! Wir sind alle ganz normal..!" Winkte Schuldig   
kopfschüttelnd ab.   
"AAAhh... ähm.. genau, bestimmt!" flüsterte Nagi, und zog das Messer aus   
der Sitzfläche des Stuhles auf dem er grad saß, wo es zwischen seinen Beinen   
(die er noch schnell genug breit machen konnte... gute Eigenschaft, oder?) gelandet war.   
  
  
Aya ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, welcher über und über mit   
Mädchen gefüllt war, welche eifrig und angeregt miteinander schnatterten. Es   
hatte keinen Sinn etwas zu sagen, dessen war er sich schon seit geraumer Zeit  
bewusst. Und Yohji..... Er stand umringt von vielen weiblichen Wesen in kurzen   
Röcken mitten im Raum und unterhielt sich köstlich (wie es aussah). Das war   
immer so, und würde sich wohl auch nie ändern. /Außer wenn er sich auf ein mal   
als Schwul outen würde.../... Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. /Hab ich das grad   
wirklich gedacht? Wieso sollte Yohji schwul sein?/. Aya schüttelte seinen Kopf.   
"So ein quatsch.." murmelte er und ignorierte sie Stimme die so etwas wie:   
Vielleicht weil du es willst?, flüsterte.   
Dass Ken auf einem mal neben ihm stand und ihn den Strauß, den er eigentlich   
hätte binden müssen, aus der Hand nahm, drang eher nebenbei zu ihm durch.   
Die Frau, für welche die Blumen bestimmt waren, sah ungeduldig dabei zu. Ken meinte   
irgendwas von 'wirkst abwesend, Pause machen' und soweit hörte sich das gar nicht   
schlecht an. Der Rothaarige nahm seine Tasse und beschloss sie nachzufüllen.   
Yohji beobachtete Besagten dabei wie er den Laden verließ, was er an sich schon   
ziemlich komisch fand. Normalerweise war Aya so pflichtbewusst, dass er sogar   
noch mit 40 ° Fieber drauf bestanden hätte, seine Schicht zu beenden.   
/Der Braucht dringend ein Hobby! Oder ne Freundin... oder nen Freund!/   
Grinsend drängelte er sich zu Ken durch. "Hey, kannst du mal kurz hier die   
Stellung halten? Ich muß mal..." Grummelnd nickte Ken und sogleich schienen   
noch mehr viel zu hohe Frauenstimmen auf ihn einzuschnattern.   
  
"Hey. Was wird das?" Aya goss Wasser in die Tasse. "Tee...", informierte er   
Yohji kurz. "Ah, ich sehe, du hast zu deiner Alten 'Form' zurück gefunden.   
Wie nett..." Der Playboy setzte sich an den Tisch und holte einige   
Zettelchen mit Telephonnummern darauf, aus seiner Tasche. "Dito!",   
kam es von Aya, welcher ebenfalls am Tisch platz nahm und in seine Teetasse   
starrte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zerriss Yohji die Zettel fein   
säuberlich bis auf eine und formte mit den Schnipseln einen Haufen.   
"Nicht ganz glaube ich." Fragend sah Aya auf die Nummer, welche unberührt   
daneben lag. Der andere fing den Blick auf und antworte zu seiner Verteidigung:   
"Für Ken... Kannst du dir vorstellen das es Mädchen gibt, die zu schüchtern   
sind ihn anzusprechen?" "Mag sein." "Wirklich?" Aya nickte.   
"Ja."   
  
  
Yohji legte seinen Kopf schief.   
"Schmeckt der Tee?"  
"Ja." Zur Bestätigung nahm er einen Schluck.   
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja."   
"Ist noch welcher davon da?"   
"Ja."  
"Viel?"  
"Ja"   
"Gehst du mit mir aus?"   
"Ja..." "Ok, geritzt!" Aya sah auf.... und wirkte doch etwas geschockt. "Nein ich..."   
Yohji schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. "Nichts da, keine Ausreden,   
du hast ja gesagt!" Er grinste als ob er die Weltmeisterschaft in irgend einer   
langweiligen Sportart ( Fußball als Beispiel *s*) gewonnen hatte.   
Jab, das war doch mal ein Sieg gewesen. Missmutig schaute Aya in seinen Tee.   
"Mistkerl...", und selbst das klang nicht wirklich überzeugend aus dessen Mund.   
"Aber es hat gewirkt oder? Ich kann es ja nicht mehr mit ansehen. Immer sitzt   
du in deinem Zimmer, und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du da Spaß drin hast!   
Ich habe dein Zimmer gesehen! Hast du eigentlich Hobbys?"   
"Du meinst außer fremde Leute Töten und Blumengießen?" Yohji lächelte. Er   
mochte es wenn Aya versuchte lustig zu sein. "Jab. Gibt es da noch was in   
deinem leben, von dem ich nichts weiß?" Einen Moment wirkte es als würde   
sein Gegenüber wirklich nachdenken. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich.   
"Nichts... Nur Alkohol, Sex und Glücksspiel." "Hä?" Yohji sah Aya leicht verwirrt   
an. "Ich sagte, ich gehe Ken helfen."   
  
  
Omi öffnete die Augen und sah Brian an. Er wusste nicht mehr wie er in diese Lage   
gekommen war, aber das war nicht wirklich wichtig im Moment. Brian lächelte ihn von   
oben an und spielte mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen. Leicht drehte Omi den Kopf,   
welcher auf in dem Schoß des anderen gebettet war. Schon seit einer Weile lagen   
oder saßen sie dort so in der Sonne, und seinetwegen könnte das noch ein wenig   
so bleiben.   
Er sah sich um. Ein Teich.. ein paar nervende kleine Kinder, die ihn schon einige   
Male fast mit dem Ball angeschossen hätten, einige Ältere Leute saßen auf den   
Bänken und auch einige Pärchen saßen irgendwo auf dem Rasen, und....   
"Schuldig? Nagi?" "Was hast du gesagt kleiner?" Omi starrte perplex in die   
Richtung des Supermarktes. "Dort sind Schuldig und Nagi!" "Wer ist Schuldig und   
wer ist Nagi?" Omi deutete auf 2 Personen die sich ca. 80 Meter entfernt auf der   
anderen Straßenseite befanden. Schuldig schleppte mehrere Plastikbeutel mit sich   
rum und Nagi wedelte mit einem Bündel Lauchstangen vor dem Gesicht des anderen   
rum. "Aha, und woher sollte ich die kennen?" "Das sind.. das sind die Leute, die   
dich umbringen wollen." "Im Moment sieht es nicht danach aus." Omi kicherte.   
Schuldig versuchte grade voll beladen über die Straße zu kommen ohne sich   
überfahren zu lassen. Nagi stand gelangweilt auf der anderen Seite und   
gestikulierte wild in der Gegend rum. "Ich denke auch das sie keine Gefahr   
im Moment darstellen. Vielleicht für die Autofahrer, aber nicht für dich!"   
Er lächelte den Älteren an. "Wir sollten zurück gehen. Ich hab nach dem Mittag Schicht."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 7 *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Puuhhhhh..... sooooo. Der liebe Schuschu war auch wieder dabei *s* ich hoffe  
das war angenehm so?   
Danke fürs lesen und für die Reviews die ich jetzt erwarte *ss*  
  
byebye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	8. Break the ice, my little princess 8

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 8*~   
  
Vampirekiss freut sich wie stulle: HEYYY ich glaub das is das  
längste was ich bis jetzt online gestellt habe *kicher* ^-^  
hmmm... und "Schuldig" is nur die eine Review zum letzten Teil,  
welche sooo nett war *lächel* das ich mich schon richtig schlecht gefühlt habe  
dass ich gestern so faul war.   
  
Koishii : *lächel* danke schön für die netten Worte, habe mir auch eine deiner   
Originale durchgelesen.. subba klasse :) du hast nicht zufällig lust an na   
kleinen Zusammenarbeit? Isch hab immer noch kein Co-Autor *schnief*  
Hmm.. hatte mein Durchschnitt zwar schon gesagt aber noch mal für dich:  
in Punkten -- 11.6  
in Noten -- 1,8  
  
  
  
Hmmm.. noch was:   
---- Das mit Ken mußte einfach sein.  
---- Er tat mir so leid weil er ganz alleine war.. und das war  
---- die letzte möglichkeit...   
  
(sorry Farfi, aber... dich behalte ich lieber selbst ^-~)   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wütend stiefelte Ken durch den Matsch. Vor genau 10 Minuten hatte   
es doch wirklich noch angefangen zu Regnen und dass war genau der   
Moment, in welchem er den Fußballplatz betreten hatte. So ein   
Sauwetter hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr erlebt. Die Tropfen müssen   
die Dimension von Kinderköpfen gehabt haben... Nur dass eben nicht   
das Blut gespritzt ist, sondern Wasser. Wäre ja auch noch schöner   
gewesen wenn da jetzt anstatt H2O der rote Lebenssaft überall an   
seinen Klamotten hängen würde. Er kam sich irgendwie... dreckig vor.   
Und zu allem Überfluss war er eben noch durch eine knöchelhohe   
Wasseransammlung ge(schwommen)laufen. "SUUUPPPPEEERRR Tag" rief   
er sich selbst zu. Bei dem Wetter war eh niemand draußen, nur   
er.... Und das auch noch auf Omis Rat hin. Ken versuchte dessen   
Stimme zu imitieren: "Wir waren eben im Park, es war so schönes   
Wetter.. blabla.."   
  
  
Vor sich hin grummelnd versuchte er die ekligen Geräusche zu ignorieren,   
die Schritte verursachten, wenn sich seine neuen Fußballschuhe   
aus dem Matsch empor hoben. Tolle Sache... Das ganze war einfach   
nur klasse gelaufen. Ken brauchte jetzt unbedingt ein heißes Bad   
und nen ebenso heißen Tee. Und ebenso genau konnte er sagen, wem   
die Ehre zu Teil werden würde, seine Sportsachen zu waschen.   
Der Regen wurde noch stärker und Ken fragte sich, wieso er sich   
nicht einfach hinsetzte um zu warten bis es aufhören würde. Immer   
wieder versuchte er größere Pfützen zu umgehen, obgleich er wusste,   
dass ihn das jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen würde.   
Dann erblickte er seine Rettung. Da hatte wohl jemand seinen   
Regenschirm vergessen, und eben dieser lag neben einem etwas   
größeren Baum und wartete wohl auf seine Besitzer. Ken beschoss   
dem armen Regenschirm die Wartezeit angenehmer zu gestalten, und   
lief gradewegs auf den Baum zu.   
  
Als er nach seiner Rettung greifen wollte, höre er eine ihm durchaus   
bekannte Stimme, welche nicht unweit seines jetzigen Standpunktes   
ihren Ursprung haben musste. "Du willst doch nicht etwa meinen Regenschirm klauen?"   
Oh ja.. er kannte diese Stimme... aber das war nicht wirklich   
eine beruhigende Erkenntnis, denn sie gehörte einem ihrer "Freunde"   
der schwarzen Seite. /OHHH verdammte scheiße, der Tag is echt zum   
kotzen. Hört ihr dass auch alle die ihr da in euren tollen warmen   
Wohnungen sitzt??? Dieser TAG IST ZUM KOTZEN! Wieso bin ich   
überhaupt aufgestanden?/.   
Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Wegrennen? "Nein, wegrennen nützt nichts,   
dass kann ich dir schon mal sagen. An der nächsten Ecke werde ich dich   
wieder eingeholt haben. Und auch angreifen kannst du vergessen...   
Du weißt doch, dass du keine Chance hast. Oh, nein, ich habe vergessen   
dass du das immer erst ein bisschen später bemerkst als ich."   
Ken verzog unmerklich das Gesicht. Er konnte diesen Kerl nicht leiden.   
Der war noch 3 mal so schlimm wie Schuldig...   
/obgleich er besser aussieht...Wenigstens kann er nicht meine   
Gedanken lesen.../. "Also? Was willst du hier? Du machst dich noch   
schmutzig!" Crawford trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes, einen einfachen,   
schwarzen Regenschirm in der Hand haltend. "Mach dir mal um mich keine   
Gedanken. Ist dir nicht kalt?" Automatisch schlang Ken die Arme um   
seinen Oberkörper und versuchte sich seine Oberarme warm zu reiben,   
was (natürlich) nicht gelang. Der andere begutachtete das mit einem   
Mini-Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Heb ihn schon auf." Ken sah sein   
Gegenüber ungläubig an. "Was?" Doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.   
"Du sollst ihn aufheben, verdammt noch mal! Tot kann ich nichts mehr   
mit dir anfangen." "Anfangen?" "JA! Und jetzt heb dieses wertlose   
Stück Metal + Stoff da auf." Das "Schwarze Oberhaupt" faste sich   
gespielt dramatisch an die Stirn und rieb seine imaginären Kopfschmerzen   
beiseite.   
  
Ken tat wie ihm gebrüllt wurde und nahm den Schirm.   
"Soll ich ihn..." Crawford war nur noch zu einem nicken fähig...   
Das war wirklich schwieriger als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte gesehen   
dass es klappen würde, aber dass es so ein Akt werden würde war ihm   
nicht gezeigt worden. Also... nicht dieser Akt... ein anderer würde   
wohl viel reibungsloser verlaufen, wenn sein Glück ihn nicht völlig   
verlassen haben sollte. Sein "Opfer" hatte unterdessen den Schirm   
aufgespannt und hielt ihn über sich. Jetzt wurde er zwar nicht mehr   
nass, aber das änderte ja nichts daran dass er eigentlich schon bis auf   
seine Unterwäsche mit diesem dämlichen Regenwasser durchtränkt war.   
Er hätte genauso gut durch eine Pfütze schwimmen können, das hätte   
auch nichts mehr ausgemacht. Nur... die Kälte war nicht ganz so   
angenehm, und da half auch der Schirm nichts. "Und was jetzt großer   
Meister??" Crawford schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag so etwas bitte erst   
wenn du es ernst meinst. Und nun komm, meine Nase wird kalt."   
"Wohin?" "Dass lass mal meine Sorge sein... Ken." Angesprochener zuckte   
ein wenig als der Ältere seinen Namen aussprach. Sehr ungewöhnlich...   
Mehr bekam er einfach nicht zusammen. Noch ein mal überdachte er die   
Möglichkeit... "Nichts da." Oder auch nicht... /Jetzt darf man hier   
nicht mal über einen Fluchtversuch nachdenken... Frechheit!/   
  
  
Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch, der sie immer auf engen Wegen und über   
X Hinterhöfe entlang geführt hatte, heilt Crawford ihm nun eine Tür   
auf und nickte. Ken schloss seinen Schirm und trat ein. Es musste wohl   
irgend ein Hintereingang eines Hotels gewesen sein, denn von drinnen   
sah es wesendlich besser aus, als man von der Rückansicht geahnt hätte.   
Ken wurde sogleich in einen Fahrstuhl gedrängt und musste mit   
ansehen wie seine letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit (Menschenmassen) sich   
verabschiedete. Nun war er wieder allein, mit diesem... Kerl da.   
Und außerdem war dieser Raum hier.. auch noch verdammt klein.   
"Was soll das werden?" /Toll Ken, du bist echt klasse... Fragt ein   
Verurteilter auf dem Weg zur Guillotine auch noch, was das werden   
soll?/ So kämpfte er in seinen Gedanken selbst mit sich und hätte   
fast verpasst, wie die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich öffneten. Seine   
"Begleitung" trat hinaus und deutete ihm das gleiche zu tun. Auch im   
Flur war niemand zu sehen, was ihm nicht grade sehr viel Mut machte.   
Das einzige Positive war.. es war warm hier drin. Nur seine nassen   
Klamotten störten noch. /Oh... scheiße.../ Ken kam grade auf den Trichter,   
was Crawford wohl mit ihm vorhaben könnte, als er auch schon rückwärts   
in eines der vielen Hotelzimmer geschubst wurde. Unsanft landete er auf   
dem roten Teppichboden. Der andere ging an ihm vorbei nachdem der die   
Tür abgeschlossen hatte. "Das Bad ist dort drüben." "Was?" "Mein Gott,   
ihr Weiß-Jungs seit aber auch dämlicher als ich gedacht hätte.   
Du - sollst - ins - Bad, - welches - sich - hinter - dieser - Tür - versteckt."   
Das war ihm zu blöde. Ken erhob sich und ging schmollend ins Bad.   
Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, steckte er dem anderen noch   
mal die Zunge raus, da dieser ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte.   
Brady sah in den Spiegel und grinste. Außerdem beglückwünschte er   
sich für diesen Fang und bedankte sich bei seinem genialen   
Denkapparat für die kleinen Tipps.   
  
  
Omi sah gelangweilt durch die Fenster hinaus auf die Straße vor ihrem   
Blumenladen. Nichts... natürlich, was hatte er denn erwartet wie viele   
Leute bei so einem Regen vor die Tür gingen um ein paar Blumen zu   
kaufen??? Naja, dass war ihm jetzt auch wurscht. Der Gedanke, dass   
Ken jetzt irgendwo da draußen war und verängstigt unter einem Baum   
Schutz suchte vor "Böser Donner" und "Grässlicher Blitz" ließ ihn wieder   
grinsen. Die Blumen taten ihr übriges und nachdem er das Licht   
eingeschaltet hatte, fühlte es sich gleich viel besser an. Verträumt   
ließ er seinen Blick über die Farbenpracht der Blüten gleiten.   
Omi erwachte aus seiner Trance, als jemand seinen unbedeckten   
Arm entlang strich und schließlich seine Hand aufnahm. Er lächelte.   
"Brian?" "Ja Träumer?" Sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter als er   
sich zu dem anderen umdrehte. Als dieser seine Hand an seinen Mund   
hob und einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte wurde Omi rot.   
"E... Entschuldige." "Wieso?" Brian hielt die kleinere Hand weiter   
in seiner und schien die Finger zu begutachten. Bevor Omi etwas erwidern   
konnte fragte der andere jedoch: "Wieso einen Blumenladen?" "Hä?"   
Er lächelte und ließ Omis Hand los. "Wieso ihr einen Blumenladen führt.   
Ich habe gedacht ihr seid so etwas wie... moderne Robin Hoods? Ist der   
Job so schlecht bezahlt?" Omi lachte kurz auf und nahm seine Hand   
andächtig wieder zurück unter seine Gewalt. Er setzte sich auf die   
Arbeitsfläche neben der Kasse. "Vielleicht als Ausgleich. Wenn man   
nur Nachts arbeitet und so viel.. Blut sieht, hat man bald alle Farben   
und die ganze Schönheit des normalen Lebens vergessen. Das hier...,"   
Omi hielt Brian eine Gerbera entgegen "...hilft uns normal zu bleiben."   
"Verstehe. Bei mir wären das dann meine Freunde." Unsicher grübelte der   
jüngere, ob sein Gast es jetzt wohl so verstanden hat, wie er es meinte.   
"So ähnlich. Bei uns ist es nicht das Geld das uns verrückt machen   
könnte... Sondern all das Leid das wir sehen und auch zufügen." Brian   
nickte nur. Nein, Omi glaubte nicht, dass Brian es verstanden hatte,   
aber das war egal. Er mochte ihren Gast, obgleich dieser keine Ahnung   
hatte, mit wem er da die ganze Zeit rumflirtete. So wie jetzt auch   
grade. Der andere stand nur etwas weniger als einen Meter von ihm   
entfernt und sah ihn eindringlich an.   
Brian machte einen Schritt auf Omi zu, verringerte so den Abstand zwischen   
ihnen. Kurz bevor er die Beine des Jüngeren berührt hätte blieb er stehen  
und griff nach der Gerbera, die Omi wieder in eine Vase hinter sich gestellt hatte.   
  
  
  
Er blieb stehen und beobachtete das Bild einen Moment. Yohji wusste nicht   
ob er sich freuen sollte oder seine Mutterinstinkte für Omi jetzt freie   
Bahn geben sollte. Es sah so aus als wollte dieser... gutaussehende   
Sänger-Typ da grade ihr Baby antatschen. DAS konnte er so nicht einfach  
mit ansehen. Kurzentschlossen drehte Yohji sich um und ging zurück   
in die Wohnung. Wär ja auch noch schöner, wenn er außerhalb seiner   
Arbeitszeit freiwillig an den Blumen rumfummelte... er hieß ja   
schließlich nicht Aya... Aya... Aya... Achja! Mit dem hatte er ja sowieso   
noch was zu klären. Es musste dringend Geklärt werden, zu welcher Art   
Verabredungen er jetzt diese welche mit Aya zählen sollte.   
"Erstes Date", "Rendez-vous" oder doch eher "Spaß & Spiel"?   
"Aya?" Yohji hatte sogar beschlossen anzuklopfen, schließlich war das   
hier eine ernste Angelegenheit, bei welcher jeder Schritt gut überdacht  
sein musste. Von drinnen war ein leises "Was is'?" zu hören gewesen   
und das genügte ihm als Zutrittserlaubnis.   
Mehr oder weniger elegant stolperte er in das Zimmer des anderen und   
schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. "Hi!" Yohji ging zum Schreibtisch und   
setzte sich verkehrt herum auf den Stuhl der dort stand.   
"Was willst du?" Aya saß auf seinem Bett und hatte die Lampe auf dem   
Nachttisch angeschaltet um zu lesen, da das Tageslicht durch die vielen   
Regenwolken zu schwach war.   
"Störe ich etwa?" "Immer!" "Na dann ist ja gut, ich wollte dich nur   
was fragen." Aya weigerte sich weiterhin dem anderen mehr Aufmerksamkeit   
zukommen zu lassen, als er es für Nötig hielt. Also versuchte er weiter   
angestrengt die Wörter im Buch zu lesen und zu verstehen. "Hn?!" Yohji   
legte die Arme auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhls und bettete dann sein Kopf   
darauf. Von dieser Lage aus beobachtete er den anderen eine Weile lang.   
"Wann hast du Zeit?" "Gar nicht." "Ach komm schon, hast du etwa vor dir   
alle Talkshows die es gibt reinzuziehen? Was stellst du denn immer mit   
so viel Freizeit an?" Keine Antwort.   
  
Yohji wurde ernster. "Wieso tust du das?" Aya sah nun das erste mal von   
seinem Buch auf und sah den anderen fragend an. "Wieso... bist du so..."   
Aya zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Yohji   
meinen könnte. "Wie?" "So... Einsilbig... verstaubt... steif...   
wie eingefroren." "Bin ich gar nicht." Er seufzte. "Natürlich bist du das.   
Ein großer, rothaariger, gutgebauter Eisklumpen..." Der Rothaarige sah   
sein Gegenüber weiter verständnislos an. "Warum z.B. wusste nichts von   
deiner Schwester?" "Das ist egal." "Ist es nicht verdammt noch mal."   
"Wieso nicht?" "Weil ich dich verstehen will... Also soweit mir das   
möglich ist." Nun klappte er sein Buch zu und legte es neben das Bett.   
Elegant schwang er seine Beine über den Bettrand und blieb dort sitzen,  
hinaus in den Regen schauend. "Es ist mir egal was andere von mir denken."   
"Wirklich?" Aya bewegte sich nicht. Seufzend erhob sich Yohji.   
Das Gespräch war nicht so verlaufen wie er gewollt hatte. "Ist dir deine   
Schwester auch egal." "Nein!" "Sind wir dir egal?" Ein kaum sichtbares   
Kopfschütteln bei Aya. "Bin ich...." Yohji brach ab und ging zur Tür.   
Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber es kam ihm im Moment so vor   
als ob das eh nur verschwendete Worte waren. Leicht (vielleicht auch ein   
wenig mehr als leicht) demotiviert verließ er das Zimmer.   
"Nein...." flüsterte Aya ohne dass es jemand hörte.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 8*~~~~~~~~~  
  
HUUUU... das war ein Akt sag ich euch.  
Ja und es ist mir durchaus bewußt, dass dieses mal wohl  
mehr als nur Aya OOC is *lach*...   
  
Jemand nen Ratschlag in Bezug auf KenXCrawford? *s*   
  
  
byebye  
Vampirekiss  
  
(www.vampirekiss.de.vu) 


	9. Break the ice, my little princess 9

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 9*~   
  
Vampirekiss guckt zu frieden auf ihren Text:  
JAb... also... ich weiß der Teil mit Ken und Brady klingt  
ein wenig... unrealistisch, aber das kommt daher, da ich für   
dieses Paar nicht nen Feeling entwickeln kann *lach* verständlich, oder?  
naja.. es soll ja keine große liebe werden *ss  
  
Marron: Donke ^-^ hmm.. auch für das Lob bezüglich der Aya-Yohji Szene,  
ich tue mein Bestes (meistens) *ss*.   
Was denkst du, was klein Brady und KenKen vor haben?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
Schon seit einer Weile saß Yohji gelangweilt und auch deprimiert   
auf dem Sofa. Im TV lief irgend eine Kochsendung, was ihn natürlich   
nicht interessierte, aber als Tarnung war es ganz gut. Vorhin   
hat er sich sogar selbst dabei erwischt, wie er angefangen hat an   
seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. Grade als Yohji nahe dran war, die   
Antwort auf die alles entscheidende Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens   
an der Zimmerdecke zu finden kam Omi fröhlich kichernd herein   
spaziert und setzte sich neben den anderen in die Polsterung.   
"Oh, Yohji, willst du für uns kochen? Bitte nicht, oder?" Yohji   
erschrak als er plötzlich Omis Kopf an seiner Schulter fühlte...   
/Seit wann sitzt er denn da? Hat er was gefragt.. ja hat er aber was????   
Hmmm.. ja, nein.. weiß nicht?/ Er grübelte nach einer passenden   
Antwort auf eine Frage die er nicht kannte. "Ehm... Vielleicht!?!"   
antwortete er dem Jüngeren, etwas unsicherer als gewohnt. "Ich hoffe   
doch nicht. Du weißt wie das immer in die Hose geht wenn du versuchst   
was Essbares zu zubereiten!" Yohji atmete auf... es ging ums Kochen.   
Gott sei dank. Ungelenkt suchte der Ältere die Umgebung nach der Fernbedienung   
ab, jedoch versuchte er sich dabei so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen um   
Omi nicht von seiner Schulter zu schubsen (*kicher* höhö.. würde doch lustig   
aus sehen *ss*). Die zierlichen Finger des jüngsten Teammitgliedes reichten   
ihm wonach er begehrte. "Ehm.. danke."   
  
  
"Sag mal Yohji..." Omi sah ihn von der Seite an. "Hast du was?"   
"Ehm ich? Nein.. nein. Wieso? Sollte was sein?" Misstrauisch schloss er die   
Augen. "Nein, eigentlich nichts. Aber... Ich hab mal ne Frage."   
Yohji kuschelte sich unbewusst etwas an den anderen Körper. "Was denn Kleiner?"   
"Denkst du.... Also bist du der Meinung, dass er mich mag?" Yohji   
öffnete ein Auge und hob elegant eine Augenbraue. "Wer?" Omi nuschelte:  
"Du weißt schon wer..."   
"Brian?" Der Kleinere nickte, traute sich jedoch nicht seinen Kollegen   
anzusehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem Verhalten ihres Gastes   
ablesen sollte. Besonders wenn dieser mit Yohji flirtete, was er auch   
noch ganz offen tat. Aber heute im Park....  
"Ich denke schon. Nun sag nicht, dass du ihn schrecklich findest, so sah   
das nämlich vorhin nicht aus." Omi wurde rot, was Yohji mit einem Grinsen   
wahr nahm. "Vorhin?" Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass niemand außer ihm   
selbst und Brian im Laden gewesen waren. "Ja Kleiner. Kann er gut küssen?"   
Abrupt saß Omi grade und ein wenig steif neben dem Älteren. Sein Gesicht   
war immer noch ziemlich sehr rot. Yohji lehnte sich zurück und   
verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.   
"Wir haben gar nicht.. also er hat nicht.. wir.. Stimmt gar nicht!!!"   
Verärgert und auch peinlich berührt stand er auf und gestikulierte wild umher.   
"Wie kommst du auf so was? Du bist gemein Yohji!" "Ach komm schon! Du willst mir   
doch nicht etwa sagen, dass er nur ganz zufällig fast auf deinem Schoß saß?"   
Er lächelte. Und zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Omi wieder seufzend aufs Sofa   
fallen. "Es war nichts..." Wieder seufzte er. "Leider..."   
Yohji beglückwünschte sich zu seiner sehr gut ausgebildeten Auffassungsgabe   
was die Zwischenmenschlichenbeziehungen seiner Freunde anging.  
  
  
Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass Omi begeistert von Brian war.  
Und dieser flirtete gern und oft mit Omi, doch   
mindestens genauso gern tat er das auch bei allen anderen. Er hatte sogar   
ein mal versucht, Aya zu umgarnen. Natürlich ohne Ergebnis aber das war keine   
Überraschung. Yohji erhob sich und wuschelte dem Jüngeren durch die blonden   
Haare. "Kopf hoch, das wird schon. Wo ist er denn grad?" "In seinem Zimmer...   
glaub ich." "Na dann hin da und rann an die Braut... oder dem Bräutigam.   
Du weißt schon..." Omi lächelte. "Meinst du?" "Natürlich!" Er schenkte dem   
anderen ein Lächeln. "Vertrau mir, ich kenne mich in diesem Bereich gut aus!"   
/Nur bei Aya liegst du völlig daneben!/, so schimpfte er mit sich selbst.   
Wohl ermutigt erhob sich der Jüngste im Haus und lächelte Yohji weiterhin   
an. "OK!" Und schon war er verschwunden in Richtung seines Schicksals.   
Grinsend machte sich der Älteres auf den Weg in die Küche. Ein Tee wäre jetzt   
gar nicht schlecht, und dann müsste er überlegen, was er mit Aya anstellen   
würde. Also.... *räusper* eigentlich wusste er das ja schon.. aber wie sollte   
er den anderen so weit bringen? Das verlangte nach einen genauen Schlachtplan.......  
  
  
  
Nachdem Ken das Fenster als Fluchtmöglichkeit ausgeschlossen hatte   
(...sie befanden sich wohl irgendwie knapp unter den Wolken oder so...),   
war er einfach in die Dusche gestiegen. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr   
kommen, und wenigstens für die Zeit, in der das Wasser über seinen Körper lief,   
konnte er seine missliche Lage etwas verdrängen. Als er den Bademantel fest um   
sich zog war er nicht mehr ganz so guter Stimmung. Seine Klamotten waren nass...   
also musste er nur im Bademantel da raus... Wo dieser kranke, aber gutaussehende,   
schwarze Mistkerl schon auf ihn wartete. Letzte Möglichkeit war Selbstmord,   
aber das war nicht sein Stil. Wahrscheinlich gäbe das nur eine riesige Sauerei   
und bevor es den gewünschten Effekt hätte, wäre wohl der Kerl von nebenan bei ihm.   
Als er aus dem Bad kam sah er den anderen mit einem sehr entspannten   
Gesichtsausdruck auf der Bettkante sitzen. Geschockt fasste Ken sich ins Gesicht...   
WIE kam denn dieses Lächeln in sein Gesicht? AHHHHHH, war er jetzt völlig   
für den Arsch oder was? Er lächelte... bei der Betrachtung seines Feindes?   
Bedenklich... sehr bedenklich.   
  
"Komm mal her..." "Wieso sollte ich das schwarzer Mistkäfer?" "Ach.. du kannst   
mich Crawford nennen!" "Crawford?" Angesprochener sah Ken eindringlich an, schlug   
dann die Beine übereinander wobei die schwarze Lederhose typische Geräusche   
von sich gab. "Weißt du was, du darfst Brad zu mir sagen.. Aber nur weil ich   
eine ganz kleine Schwäche für dich (und deinen sexy Hintern...) habe." Er   
lächelte großzügig und hoffte wohl auf entsprechende Huldigung. Ken grinste   
jedoch nur. "Also... Brady-Boy, was willst du?" "Das sage ich dir, wenn du ein   
wenig näher kommst."   
/Scheiß drauf!/ dachte Ken und ging auf Brady zu. Elegant überdeckte er, dass er   
fast über die Kante des Teppichs gefallen wäre. Und als er schließlich vor dem   
anderen stand, hatte er schon fast vergessen, dass er ja nur den Bademantel als   
Schutz hatte. Auch als der andere an dem Gürtel des Mantels zupfte bis sich   
dieser öffnete, beachtete Ken nicht weiter. Er war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt   
diesen Mann, den er sonst nur aus der Ferne beim Kämpfen beobachten "durfte",   
in die Augen bzw. das Gesicht zu starren. Und das diese Augen zurück starrten   
erleichterte die Sache erheblich. "Hinlegen..." flüsterte sein neuer "Freund"   
kurz bevor so an dem Bademantel zog, dass selbiger von den Schultern seines   
Trägers rutschte.   
  
Yohji saß in seinem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war mittlerweile schon   
Nachmittag und langsam wurde es dunkel. Vorhin hatte er Omi gefragt, wo Ken denn   
sei, doch der Kleine hatte auch nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und etwas wie   
"Vielleicht hat er ne Freundin?" gebrabbelt. Daraufhin hat Yohji nur mit dem   
Kopf geschüttelt... er glaubte nicht das Ken... nein, also nicht in diesem   
Jahrhundert.   
/Und was mache ich nicht? Boa ist das scheiße.. ich fange hier noch an zu   
lesen wenn das so weiter geht./ Er erhob sich und ging zum Fenster. Draußen   
regnete es immer noch. Omi hat den Laden schon vor ihrem 1. Gespräch heute   
zugemacht. Bei dem Wetter würde sowieso niemand kommen. Schnell zog er die Licht   
und Blickdichten Vorhänge zu und schloss so auch das Dämmerlicht aus dem Zimmer   
aus. Hinter dem Vorhang verschwand auch eine der leidtragenden Wesen von   
Yohjis Lebensweise. Egal ob er in einem Blumenladen arbeitet... die Pflanzen   
in seinem Zimmer unterschritten dir Durchschnittliche Lebensdauer ziemlich   
regelmäßig. Die 5 trockenen Blätter hingen an einem genauso trockenen Stumpf   
der aus der wohl noch trockeneren Erde ragte. Er schaffte es nicht sie zu   
gießen, aber er schaffte es eben so wenig sie zu entsorgen. Das arme Ding würde   
da wohl noch eine Weile stehen müssen.   
  
In das Dunkel seines Zimmers blickend lehnte Yohji an der Wand neben dem   
Fenster. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken sich einfach nach links fallen zu lassen,   
denn dort stand sein Bett. Jedoch wusste er genau, dass er so schnell nicht   
wieder aufstehen kann, wenn er erst mal in seinem Bett liegt.   
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sein monotones nichts tun. "Ja?" Wer wollte   
denn jetzt schon wieder was. /Ob Omi nen Kondom braucht?/   
Sein Grinsen verflüchtigte sich als er durch das Licht im Flur Aya erkennen   
konnte, der jetzt die Tür hinter sich schloss. Wahrscheinlich war das doch   
ein wenig unerwartet, und so brachte Yohji kein Wort der Begrüßung oder des   
Unmutes über seine Lippen. Angestrengt versuchte er zu erkennen wohin sich der   
andere im Raum bewegte, denn es war ja bekanntlich dunkel. Überrascht sah er   
auf, als die Stimme des anderen schon ziemlich nah klang. "Ich... wollte..."   
Yohji konnte Aya schemenhaft erkennen, und versuchte grade zu schätzen wie   
weit er wohl weg sein möge. Unterbewusst war er wohl einen Schritt vorgetreten,   
den keine 2 Sekunden später spürte er wie Aya seine Schultern umfasste und ihn   
fast zeitgleich zu sich heran zog. Deutlich wurde Yohji sich der Nähe des   
anderen gewahr als Ayas Atem seine Wange streifte. Die Hände an seinen Schultern   
lösten sich und strichen Yohjis Oberkörper in Richtung des Bodens entlang.  
Nur ganz leicht, flüchtige Berührungen bis sei an der Taille des "Gastgebers"   
(wenn man betrachtet, in welchem Zimmer sie sich hier befinden) liegen blieben,   
jedoch ohne Druck auszuüben.   
Yohji merkte, wie er den Atem anhielt und versuchte das wieder zu normalisieren   
ohne jedoch zu hyperventilieren.   
  
Fast hätte er etwas gesagt, denn er hatte schon seinen Mund ein Stück geöffnet,   
als er einen leichten Druck an seiner Wange spürte. Er schloss seinen Mund   
wieder. Es dauerte aber allerdings auch knapp 2 Sekunden bis er begriff, dass   
Aya ihm Grad einen Kuss auf seine Wange geschenkt hatte. Unruhig bewegte er   
seinen Kopf leicht und stieß damit an die Ayas Wange. Yohji nahm dem Atem wahr,   
der sein Hals und Nacken streifte, die Hände die auf seiner Taille lagen und   
auch der Oberkörper der kurzzeitig seinen Eigenen berührte.   
"Gehen wir... aus?" Aya flüsterte diese Frage so dicht neben dem Ohr des anderen,   
dass dieser vor lauter Nervosität drohte nach vorn zu fallen. /War das eine   
Frage.. oh.. jajaja.. Los Yohji, du Idiot antworte etwas, Aya hat dich was gefragt.../.   
"Jetzt?" /Wow.. was für eine intelligente antwort du Esel!/ Yohji hätte   
sich selbst treten können. Er beschloss das auf später zu verschieben. Aya   
nickte, dass konnte er fühlen da dessen Haut leicht seine Eigene berührte   
(Also... an der Wange..).   
"OK. Gib mir 10 Minuten!" Aya lächelte, was Yohji jedoch verborgen blieb.   
Als sich der Rothaarige zurück zog ließ er seine Nase absichtlich über Wange   
des anderen streichen und ebenso ruhten seine Hände so lange wie möglich auf   
dessen Körper.   
Yohji hätte fast nach Aya gegriffen um hin fest zu halten oder er hätte so   
etwas wie "Verlass mich nicht!" gerufen, doch das wäre zu peinlich geworden.   
Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sich Aya wieder in so einem Maße zurück zog,   
wie es vorher war. Sonst würde er ewig brauchen um diesen Eisklotz wieder   
berühren zu können. Und nach dem Erlebnis eben, wurde der drang danach,   
das so schnell wie möglich wieder zu tun, ziemlich stark.   
Er seufzte als Aya die Tür von Außen schloss und stürmte dann zu seinem   
Kleiderschrank. Seine Prinzessin wollte ausgehen... da konnte er natürlich   
nicht in seinen Arbeitsklamotten auftauchen.   
  
~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 9 *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tschö Tschö bis zum nächsten mal, und lasst euch bei den Reviews nicht  
lumpen: Es dürfen ach mal mehr als eine pro Teil sein... Donke ^-^  
  
byebye  
Vampirekiss  
  
(www.Vampirekiss.de.vu) 


	10. Break the ice, my little princess 10

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 10*~   
  
Vampirekiss wedelt mit den Armen: HEYYYYYYY *s* JAAAAAAAAA ich lebe noch *s*  
ich weiß ihr habt mich vermisst... ja, und deshalb wollte ich mal ein   
lebenszeichen von mir geben.   
Der Teil is auch nicht so lang, und es ist eigentlich auch nur ein Nachtrag  
da ich SchSchu und Nagi-hasi vergessen habe das letzte mal *s*   
  
@ Zeero: ja tut mir leid ;) ich muß auch mal ne pause machen... wenn ich könnte  
würde ich ja den ganzen tag durchschreiben, aber da gibt es noch andere sachen  
die... drängeln. ich hoffe du hast es so lange ausgehalten?   
  
@ Koishii: ach ich freu mich immer über deine reviews (über die von den anderen  
natürlich auch) aber das hört sich immer an, als ob ich sonst was für eine   
tolle, berühmte autorin wär *ss* donke für die netten worte :)   
ehm ich weiß nicht mehr genau welche ich gelesen hab ^-^ ich weiß nur noch,   
dass ischs gut fand ^-~   
ähm... guck mal auf meine hp... dit teil heißt bloddy-letters.. etwas schwierig...  
bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand getraut...  
  
@ das kleine Marron: *tröst* hmm.. da tut mir jetzt aber auch weh *schnief*  
*den doofen kasten hier hau* so... versuchs noch mal, ja?!   
Nuri-Hasi: So meine Kleine, alle Zeitfehler und merkwürdig klingende Kleinigkeiten   
erledigt und wenn du nicht weiterschreibst gibt´ s tote Vampys alles klar?!  
*zücktseinstirnbandunddiesonnenbrille* So kleines und wenn du mich das Nagi   
nicht langsam flachlegen lässt gibt das noch viel mehr Ärger!  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Nagi saß am Küchentisch und betrachtete argwöhnisch Farfi, wie dieser  
versuchte die Spagetti abzugießen. Das sah nicht gut aus... das  
sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Grinsend ließ Farf die Nudeln in das  
Sieb gleiten und das noch kochend heiße Wasser über seine Hände laufen.  
Nagi lief es kalt den Rücken runter... /Dieser Kerl ist irre...  
absolut... unbrauchbar... dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen..../ Er schüttelte  
den Kopf und machte sich wieder daran, die Tomaten in Scheiben zu  
schneiden... so wie Farfi ihm das gesagt hatte. Denn eben dieser Irre  
hatte beschlossen heute mal zu kochen. Nagi war dazu abkommandiert worden,  
ihn zu beaufsichtigen und darauf zu achten, das keine Messer abhanden  
kamen. Der Jüngste schob die Tomatenscheiben von seinem Brett in die  
Schüssel zu den anderen, dann blieb sein Blick an seiner nächsten Aufgabe  
hängen. Er hatte noch nie gekocht. Backen war kein Problem, das hatte er  
schon oft getan (oft auch in Bradys Auftrag, da dieser so gern Muffins  
aß, sich aber nicht die Finger oder Klamotten dreckig machen wollte.).  
Er starrte die Zwiebel an und war sich noch bewusst, dass da irgendetwas  
nicht ganz so einfach war. Da gab es irgendwo einen Haken, aber er kam  
nicht drauf. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er das Ding einfach und fing an die  
trockenen äußeren Blätter zu entfernen. Farfi verschwand im Wohnzimmer...  
nur er selbst wusste warum.  
Ein paar Schnitte später, versuchte Nagi immer noch die brennenden Augen  
zu ignorieren und auch der Tränenflüssigkeit, welche sich ihren Weg über  
seine Wangen suchte, schenkte er keine Aufmerksamkeit. Dennoch arbeitete  
er in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass man meinen könnte, der Jüngste  
Schwarz wäre ein Zwiebel-Profi. Fluchtartig ließ er die Küche hinter sich,  
rannte dabei fast Farfi über den Haufen und stürzte sich ins Bad.  
Mittlerweile waren seine Augen so von Feuchtigkeit verschleiert, dass er  
nicht merkte, wie ein lächelnder Deutscher an seine Seite trat und sogar  
freundlicher Weise noch das Wasser aufdrehte.  
  
Nagi war sauer auf sich. Seit wann zeigte er denn bitte eine Schwäche? Seit  
wann heulte er denn wegen so einem Haufen pflanzlicher Zellen, die er sich  
noch einverleiben würde? Seit wann hielt er nicht mal na Zwiebel stand?  
Seit wann... stand Schuldig hinter ihm??????  
"Schon etwas länger mein Zwiebelheld." "Was soll das?" "Was?" Schuldig zuckte  
*räusper* unschuldig mit den Schultern, hob abwehrend die Hände.... und ließ  
somit das Handtuch los, welches fälschlicherweise nur locker um seine Hüften  
geschlungen war (SchuSchu kam nämlich grad aus der Duschdusch... ja ok..  
schlechter Witz... ich weiß -____-°).  
  
"Ups!" Soviel zu dem Kommentar von einem gewissen Deutschen, welcher nun  
auch grinsend bemerkte, dass Nagi die Augen zugekniffen hatte und sich am  
Waschbecken fest hielt. "Du kannst ruhig wieder gucken, mich stört das nicht!"  
"Das glaube ich dir sofort..." Nagi hob probeweise ein Augenlied und kniff  
es sogleich noch fester zusammen "Schuldig du.... IDIOT!" Selbiger stand  
immer noch entblößt vor Nagi, hielt jedoch in der einen Hand das Handtuch,  
mit reichlich Abstand zu seinem Körper, fest.  
Nagi hoffte, dass in seiner "Not" kein Phantasie-Bild aus seinem Kopf,  
welches sich schon nach dem kurzen Blick auf Schuldig entwickelt hatte, aus  
versehen in die mentalen Griffeln des Älteren geraten sei. Er hörte nun  
schon seit gut 30 Sekunden nichts.. kein Lachen, kein Kichern, kein blöder  
Kommentar. /Puuhhhhhh.... er hat's nicht gesehen, er hat's nicht  
gesehen... Gott sei dank!/  
  
"Du solltest nicht so laut denken, Süßer!" Die Stimme streichelte förmlich  
sein Ohr, und ihm war, als könnte er Schuldigs Haare an seiner Wange spüren.  
Als Nagi das Kitzeln wegstreichen wollte, blieb er wirklich in weichen aber  
noch nassen Haaren hängen. Kurz zog er kräftig dran, um ausschließen zu  
können, dass es seine Eigenen waren. "Ahhh...!" Es waren eindeutig nicht  
seine. "Wieso machst du das? Ich hab doch gar nichts getan!"  
Er sah mitten in Schuldigs schönstes Schmoll-Gesicht und konnte sich ein  
Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. "Ich weiß, du bist immer artig... Wem  
willst du denn das erzählen... Süßer????!!!!"  
/Wow, hab ich das grad wirklich gesagt.... ooohhoooo! Erst die Zwiebeln,  
jetzt das: Nagi du scheinst auf Schmerzen zu stehen.../ schalt sich  
der Jüngste selbst im Gedanken.  
  
"Jetzt werden wir wohl mutig, was?" Schuldig trat noch ein wenig dichter  
an den anderen heran und stützte seine Hände ebenfalls neben Nagis am  
Waschbecken ab, sodass er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ablegen konnte.  
"Und nun?" Herausfordernd flötete ihm der Ältere das in sein Ohr. Doch  
Nagi war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Schuldigs entblößte Kehrseite  
durch die Glasscheibe der Duschkabine zu mustern. "Ehm.... Interessant.  
Aber ich glaube...." , geschickt schlängelte sich der Kleinere durch die  
Arme seines Gegenübers. "... Ich muß noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen!"  
In der Tür blieb Nagi noch einmal stehen und betrachtete den nackten Körper  
auch ausgiebig von der Seite. Schuldig drehte ihm lächelnd den Kopf zu,  
stützte sich aber weiterhin am Waschbecken ab. "Na, genug gesehen?"  
Grinsend leckte Nagi sich über die Lippen und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Nein... verlegen wir das auf später!"  
  
Seufzend ließ SchuSchu den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken, fand aber  
augenblicklich sein Grinsen wieder. Als er Nagis Tür hörte, welche  
ins Schloss viel, sah er sich selbst streng im Spiegel an. "Seit wann  
kann man dir so leicht wiederstehen, hä? Aber ich verspreche dir, das  
mach ich wieder gut! So schnell wie möglich...!"  
  
~~~~~~~*Ende Teil 10*~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews?????  
  
bye bye  
Vampirekiss...  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	11. Break the ice, my little princess 11

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 11*~  
  
Vampirekiss verbeugt sich entschuldigend: Sorry das dit so lange gedauert hat  
aber die Schule ist echt eine scheiß Einrichtung. Ich hab echt so wenig  
geschafft, was meine Story betrifft, dabei plagen mich schon wieder einige  
Ideen, die ich aber nicht anfangen will, bevor nicht eine Story beendet ist.  
Das wird wohl diese hier als erstes werden... Und dann muß ich erst mal  
die Originale beenden bevor ich ne neue Weiß-Kreuz FF anfange....  
Aber ich werde sicher noch ein paar schreiben... es bieten sich ja soooo  
viele Möglichkeiten mit den Süßen Kerlen...  
  
*Vampirekiss bedankt sich für die Reviews*  
  
@ Marron: ja ehm *ss* das mit dem bad stimmt eigentlich *lol* aber  
naja.. *s* mußte einfach mal sein ^-^  
ja.. find ich ja toll, das dein pc dieses mal mitgemacht hat ^.^  
es hat etwas lange gedauert... entschuldigung.  
  
@koishii: keine angst, ich hab farfi da nicht zu viel zugemutet, der packt das ;)  
ja.. ehm.. ich glaub das mit er mail hab ich noch nicht geschafft.. sorry. irgendwie  
komm ich auch gar nicht dazu. hmm... willst du mir nicht mal schreiben, ich bin  
so vergesslich *ss*  
  
Hat einer das Overdrive mit Placebo gesehn? Ach ich mag Mrs. Molko nicht  
mit so kurzen Haaren *kopfschüttel*...  
  
--- Hmmm... Nuri-Hasi hat sich ja entschlossen (gedrängelt *lach*) bei mir mal  
Beta zu lesen...Ihr Kommentar nun immer hier, ab Teil 10.  
  
--Nuri-Hasi sagt: *grummelteindeitigseeeeehrlaut*  
Mein liebes kleines Vampy...wir müssen eindeutig mal etwas an gewissen Fehlern   
üben...*durchihrehaarewuschel* Wie gesagt, fertig mit lesen und korrigieren und   
du wirst besser *lächel*  
  
*ziehtdiezumrestpassendegrünejackean* Hei, wolltest du nicht was ganz anderes tun?  
Arme rothaarige Deutsche soooo zu ärgern *kopfschüttel* Wenns sein muss helf ich dir gerne  
mal nach....*arrogantgrins*  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sex so anstrengend sein kann. Aber ok, das  
hier war ja auch was anderes gewesen.. das war.. Sex mit Mr. Crawford. Und  
das ist nun wirklich nicht das was die Allgemeinheit unter Sex versteht.  
Das Wort Kampf, würde es besser beschreiben. Das Zimmer sah wie nach einem  
Jahrhundertkrieg aus. Ken war nur froh, das er das nicht bezahlen musste. Braddy  
war im Bad und er selbst lag immer noch vollkommen fertig auf dem Teppich (  
dort hatte sie die Welle der Lust *lach* zu letzt hingetragen). Er war  
natürlich härter als das Bett gewesen, aber auch... interessanter. Ken hörte  
die Dusche rauschen und dachte...  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später war er ebenfalls in der Dusche.  
Der Schwarze-Obermacker hatte ziemlich komisch geguckt (Man hatte ihn zuvor  
nicht darüber Informiert, dass dies passieren würde...) . Er war absolut nicht  
gewohnt, das jemand seinen eigenen Willen hatte und ihn auch noch gegen ihn  
selbst durchsetzen würde. Aber schlussendlich hatte er eingesehen, das es auch  
nur zu seinem Vergnügen war, und da konnte er das grad noch mal hinnehmen.  
Zuerst hatte Ken ihn gar nicht erkannt, denn er hatte die Brille nicht auf.  
Um so erstaunter war er, als er dann unter die Dusche gezogen wurde.  
"Ich dachte du bist ohne Sehhilfe blind wie ein Maulwurf?"  
"Nein, es sah nur besser aus..." Ken beäugte sein Gegenüber.  
"Nein. So sieht es besser aus!" Er sah sich den Körper vor ihm noch einmal  
auffällig genau an. "Viel besser..."  
Wenig später steckte Ken wieder in seinen Klamotten. Sie waren dreckig, aber  
nicht mehr nass. Grummelig betrachtete er seine schrumpeligen Finger.... Kein  
Wunder, sie hatten ja fast 2 Stunden unter der Dusche verbracht. Man konnte jetzt  
nicht behaupten, dass sie direkt geduscht hätten, aber... Mr. Mega-Schwarz  
hatte eine sehr interessante Art, Ken darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein Körper  
noch etwas mehr Pflege bedarf.  
  
Als er dann auf einemal allein in der Dusche gestanden hatte, war er nicht  
erst den Umweg über den Bademantel gegangen... Dieser "Gegenstand" hatte ab  
jetzt eine Gewissen Wirkung auf ihn.... Doch im Moment konnte er einfach nicht  
mehr. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er Extrem-Sport betrieben. In den letzten 3  
Stunden hatte er sich ab und zu wie beim Turnen gefühlt. Seit wann kann denn  
der menschliche Körper solche Verrenkungen machen?  
  
Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat stand sein Bettpartner schon vor ihm, natürlich  
wieder mit der Brille auf der Nase, und sah ihn recht streng an. Eine Hand  
hatte er schon an der Türklinke, als er Ken zu sich zog und ziemlich intensiv  
küsste. Dieser hätte schwören können, das er einen Seufzer von Braddy gehört  
hatte, als sich ihre Zungen im entstandenen Raum berührt hatten. Doch es war zu  
schnell vorbei gewesen um es beurteilen zu können. Als Ken die Augen wieder  
aufschlug, stand er schon allein im Zimmer und die Tür wurde demonstrativ  
offen gehalten. Auf dem Weg aus dem Hotel verloren beide kein Wort mehr, und  
Ken war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er jetzt so einfach wieder nach Hause  
gehen konnte, oder durfte? In einer Seitenstraße blieb der Schwarze-Teil der  
anwesenden Personen neben einem ebenso dunklen Sportwagen stehen, hielt sogar  
schon den Schlüssel in der Hand.  
  
Ken beobachtete den anderen, wie er das Auto aufschloss und schon halb in  
selbigem verschwunden war, als das Gesicht noch ein mal aus den Tiefen der  
Ledersitzgarnitur auftauchte und ihn ansah. "Steig ein, oder willst du unbedingt  
nach Hause laufen?" Ken sah sich um... wo war er hier eigentlich zum Teufel?  
Wie peinlich, und er soll hier schon ein paar Jahre wohnen? Entschlossen ließ  
er sich neben dem Älteren in den Sitz gleiten.  
Als der Wagen nach einer rasanten Fahrt wieder zum Stehen kam, sah Ken hoch und konnte keine  
20 Meter entfernt ihren Blumenladen erkennen. "Danke." Sollte er jetzt  
'Tschüß' sagen? 'Bis Bald'? 'War schön'? "Bitte, gerne wieder." Beinahe wär Ken  
wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Sitz hin und her gehopst. Er räusperte sich aber n  
ur, wand sich an den Fahrer und.... Wurde schon zum 2. mal (im bekleideten Zustand)  
in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt. Es endete (nach einer Zeit,  
die er nicht mehr abschätzen konnte) in einer ziemlich wilden Knutscherei  
aus der er sich jedoch nur unwillig löste. Aber es war einfach zu gefährlich.  
Aya würde sie wohl beide binnen von Sekunden gedemütigt, angeschrieen und  
bestraft haben. Hastig verließ er den Wagen, und den Mann darin. Sonst wäre  
er wohl nie dort weg gekommen. Diese Küsse schmeckten einfach zu gut, und auch  
wenn sein Körper (schon wieder) nach mehr schrie, ging es jetzt einfach nicht.  
Man kann ja nicht immer bekommen was man will. Ken betrat den Laden,  
sich wundernd, dass dieser schon abgeschlossen war.  
  
In der Küche sah er Omi mit  
Brian am Tisch sitzen. "Was macht ihr hier?" Omi zuckte zusammen und sah den  
Neuankömmling mit einem finsteren Blick an. "Boa, du willst unbedingt das ich  
nen Herzinfarkt bekomme, oder? Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Wo warst du? Warum  
sind deine Sachen trocken, obwohl es draußen regnet?" Ken sah ihren Gast kurz an,  
welcher seinen Blick fixierend auf Omis Gesicht gerichtet hielt. "Ehm... Erzähl  
ich vielleicht später mal. Es regnet im übrigen nicht mehr... aber... Was soll  
das hier? Lebt er noch?" Beleidigt wand sich Omi wieder seinem Gegenüber zu.  
"Wir haben gewettet." "Worum geht's?" "Brian hat gesagt, er kann meine Gedanken  
lesen. Und das versucht er grad." Ken schüttelte den Kopf. Hier wurden doch alle  
langsam verrückt. Sind neue Blumen gekommen die das Gehirn vernebeln?  
"Ja... klar.. viel Spaß noch. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer..." Kopfschüttelnd verließ  
er die Beiden und beschloss sich erst mal was ordentliches anzuziehen, und dann ein  
wenig vor sich hin zu träumen... Schwungvoll ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl  
(in seinem Zimmer) plumpsen. Gequält verzog er das Gesicht und erhob sich  
vorsichtig wieder. In nächster Zeit würde er erst mal nur auf weichen  
Sitzgelegenheiten Platz nehmen. Ken hat doch gewusst, dass es bei der ganzen Sache  
eine negative Seite geben musste.... aber im Grunde war es das wert gewesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Yohji stand vor dem Spiegel und sah sich nervös in die Augen. Scheiße, wann  
war er zum letzten mal so aufgeregt gewesen vor einem Date? Naja, es war ja  
keins im herkömmlichen Sinne: es lief für Yohji nämlich nicht darauf hinaus,  
mit seinem Date im Bett zu landen. Natürlich wär das ein positiver Nebeneffekt,  
aber er ging nicht davon aus, dass Aya ihm diese Freude machen würde.  
Und irgendwie fände er das auch schade... Wenn er nämlich gleich mit Aya im  
Bett landen würde, wäre das ein Zeichen dafür, das Aya ihm nicht wichtig genug  
ist. Und das wiederum war auf keinen Fall richtig.  
"Du packst das!" Diese Ermutigung für sein Spiegelbild ließ ihn wieder etwas  
sicherer Lächeln und so verließ er das Bad. Aya wartete im Flur. Die Arme vor  
der Brust verschränkt, lehnte er an der Wand und sah auf als Yohji aus dem Bad  
kam. "Wohin?" Ein Wort und Yohji wäre am liebsten über Aya hergefallen. "Lass  
dich überraschen, Prinzessin."  
  
Als sie die Küche durchquerten beäugten sie etwas verwundert Omi und Brian, die  
immer noch am Tisch saßen und sich anstarrten.  
Aya schmiss sich, elegant wie immer, den Mantel um. "Ach muss Liebe schön sein!"  
"Was?" kam es von dem Rothaarigen. "Na die Beiden eben." "Wieso?" Aya ärgerte  
sich selbst, über seine intelligenten letzten beiden Fragen. "Komm schon, wenn  
da nicht bald was läuft, dann vermutlich weil sie sich gegenseitig tot-gestarrt  
haben." Mit Vergnügen beobachtete Yohji die leichte Röte, welche sich auf Ayas  
Wangen ausbreitete während er selbigem die Tür des Wagens aufhielt. "Ich kann das  
alleine." "Ich weiß. Du bist eine sture Prinzessin." Aya machte Anstalten wieder  
auszusteigen, doch Yohji drückte ihn sanft zurück in den Sitz und schloss bei der  
nächst besten Gelegenheit die Autotür.  
  
Als er selbst auf der Fahrerseite einstieg, stellte er mit Freude fest, dass Aya  
noch neben ihm saß. Nach ca. 5 Minuten Fahrt in völligem Schweigen Räusperte sich  
Aya. "Du meinst Omi.... und..." "Auf jeden Fall. Ist Ken noch zu Hause? Wer weiß  
was sie anstellen würden, wenn sie alleine wären...." Yohji grinste und fuhr  
etwas zu schnell um eine Kurve. "Er ist doch noch so jung...." Jetzt lachte der  
Fahrer. "Ach komm schon Aya, nur weil du in seinem Altern keinen Spaß hattest,  
heißt das nicht, das er genauso wird." "HN!!" "Nein im ernst. Ich sehe da kein  
Problem. Höchstens... das Brian ja nicht für ewig hier sein wird. Aber so ist  
das nun mal mit einer ersten Liebe. Das hält nie lange.. das ist schon vorher bestimmt."  
Aya sah aus dem Fenster und grübelte. Wenn es wahr ist, was Yohji sagt... warum  
war er dann hier? Wenn er nun wirklich... was für ihn... empfinden  
//...was für ein seltsames Wort...// sollte, dann ist jetzt schon vorher bestimmt,  
dass es nicht gut gehen wird. Wieso sollte er sich dann eigentlich für seine  
Gefühle interessieren? Es war doch schon vorbei bevor er sich überhaupt dazu  
bekennen könnte! Also war es sinnlos überhaupt an die Liebe zu denken! Er sah  
Yohji an und war sich nicht sicher, was er hier überhaupt tat. Vorhin war es  
irgendwie noch richtig gewesen, aber jetzt? Aya studierte Yohjis Profil und  
blieb bei den Lippen hängen....  
"Wir sind da. Los, lass uns ein wenig Spaß haben..." Yohji riss seinen Beifahrer  
aus seinen Gedanken und kurze Zeit später fast aus dem Autositz.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Derweil in der heimischen Küche...  
Omi sah Brian streng an. "Und?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Brian sah ihn  
weiterhin stumm an. Irgendwie machte ihn das nervös... oder besser gesagt,  
der andere machte ihn nervös. Unsicher rutschte der Jüngere auf seinem Stuhl hin  
und her. Er startete einen 2. Versuch, und sprach sein Gegenüber nochmals an.  
"Na sag schon, was denke ich?"  
  
Brians Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Omi lehnte sich etwas vor und hob  
fragend die Augenbrauchen. "Du bist niedlich..." Fast wäre der jüngste Weiß vom  
Stuhl gefallen, doch der Tisch hielt ihn. "Was? Hab ich...." Er wurde unterbrochen  
da sein Gegenüber sich blitzschnell vom Stuhl erhob und sich über den Tisch  
zu ihm herüber beugte. Man könnte fast sagen, Brian lag auf dem Küchentisch.  
Sein Gesicht schwebte 10 cm von Omis (hoch rotem) Köpfchen entfernt. Während  
dieser immer noch überlegte, was das jetzt für eine Aktion war, fühlte er  
eine Hand an seiner Wange. "Darf ich dich küssen?" Die geflüsterten Worte,  
trafen ihn fast genauso unerwartet wie jene zuvor. Wenn möglich wurde er noch  
röter. Seine Hände hatten sich schon lange am Stuhl festgekrallt. Wie sollte  
er denn jetzt etwas sagen? Die Hand an seiner Wange vollführte leichte, streichelnde  
Bewegungen, was ihm nicht grade dabei half, seine Stimme wiederzufinden.  
Schließlich nickte er nur leicht.  
  
Fast wäre er in Ohnmacht gefallen, denn die letzten Zentimeter die sie noch trennten,  
schienen ewig zu dauern. Doch bevor Omi die Chance hatte, weiter zu denken,  
schlossen sich seine Augen automatisch und fremde Lippen legten sich auf seine.  
Forschend und vorsichtig tasteten sie sich vor, während Omi einfach nur genoss.  
Seine scheu überwand er ziemlich schnell, und seine Zunge wagte sogar einen  
vorwitzigen Angriff auf die fremden Lippen. Welche ihn vor Freude am  
liebsten ganz verschlungen hätten. Doch vorerst kämpften sie um das Vorrecht,  
wer den gegnerischen Mund zu erst erkunden durfte.  
Omi seufzte. Mit der Hand strich er durch Brians Haare bis sie in seinem Nacken  
ruhte... Halt! Wie war seine Hand dorthin gekommen? War sie nicht eben noch  
am Stuhl...?! Und wo ist die andere...? Oh mein Gott, wie kommt die bitte  
an Brians Wange?  
  
Er spürte wie Selbiger gegen seinen Mund lächelte, und so lösten sich die  
Beiden langsam voneinander. "Kommst du mit auf den Tisch, oder gehen wir wo  
anders hin... es ist etwas ungemütlich so!" Omi lachte... Brian lag inzwischen  
völlig auf dem Tisch. Obwohl das nicht ganz anatomisch korrekt aussah...  
"Lieber nicht auf den Tisch... Ich weiß nicht was der aushält." Brian rutschte  
elegant von der Tischfläche und umfing Omi von Hinten mit den Armen.  
Der Jüngere lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Mein Zimmer, dein Zimmer oder Wohnzimmer?"  
"Der kürzeste Weg..." "Also zu mir...."  
  
~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 11 *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danke fürs lesen!  
Und da warens nur noch 2 Pärschen die noch etwas "Hilfe" brauchen *ss*  
aber wozu gibt es denn mich! Mal sehn ob ich Nuri noch dazu bekomme, den 11. Teil  
noch beta zu lesen *ss* sie hat ne gaaaaaaaanz kleine Schwäche für SchuSchu...  
  
bye bye  
  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.Vampirekiss.de.vu 


	12. Break the ice, my little princess 12

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 11*~  
Vampirekiss betrachtet stolz ihr Werk: nur auf dem Wunsch hin einer einzigen  
Dame, habe ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, sofort am SchuSchuXNagi-Teil  
weiter zu schreiben.  
Dieser Teil ist also nur für dich Nuri-Hasi! *s* Die anderen dürfen ihn  
natürlich auch lesen!! Es sind zwar keine 2000 Wörter, aber da es ja nur um  
2 Personen geht, denke ich sollte es reichen.  
  
*bedankt sich für die Reviews*  
  
@koishii: ja also Ken und Braddy-Boy is auch nicht sooo mein ding, aber man muß  
ja gewisse minderheiten bedienen ^-^   
Jaaaa.. Brian.. in Kenner-Kreisen auch Mme Molko genannt, is schon ein hübsches  
Stück Kerl ne... *sabba* und singen kann er auch noch! ^-~  
jaja... ich mach ja schon. DA ich ja nun Nagi und Schu auch los bin, kann ich mich  
voll und ganz auf Aya und Yohji konzentrieren...   
  
@Lunatic: *lach* danke :) na mal sehn.. ich schreib mal eine wo farfi auch was  
abbekommt *lol*. hmmm... ich soll meinen ville mit einbauen? keine schlechte idee  
...ich werd mal sehn ;) vielleicht mit farfi zusammen? O.o?   
--Nuri-Hasi: Fertig und genaugenommen schmoll ich....  
aber es ist so dermassen süß ^///^ und danke für die knuddelige Widmung *knutsch*  
Also ....sowas...an solchen Spannungen aufhören tsetsetse  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Schuldig erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Sein Zimmer war dunkel... in diesem Moment  
zuckten mehrere Blitze durch die Nacht... Sein Zimmer war also kurzzeitig hell.  
Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen sinken. Wieso zur Hölle, war er aufgewacht?  
Irgendwas hatte sein Köpfchen dazu gebracht in die Realität zurückzukommen,  
aber was sollte das bitte gewesen sein? Bis jetzt war ihm das noch nie passiert.  
Unwillig drückte der Deutsche seinen Kopf in das Kissen. Jetzt konnte er nicht  
mehr einschlafen.. Super. Draußen schien die Hölle los zu sein, und ausnahmsweise  
hatte er damit nichts zu tun. Der Regen schlug förmlich gegen das Glas der Fenster,  
als bitte es um Asyl. Schuldig lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
Wunderbar.. Wunderbar (Vampirekiss: Brenn das Haus ruhig nieder, verbrenn alles was  
wir haben! Wir können ja unter freiem Himmel hausen, wie Vieh! *Lestat nach mach*)  
und das alles Nachts um... Er wand seinen Kopf zur Seite um einen Blick auf die  
Digitaluhr zu werfen. Wieder erhellten Blitze sein Zimmer kurzzeitig.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........." In binnen von 2 Sekunden war Schuldig bis ans  
Ende seines Bettes gerutscht. "Verdammt..... NAGI! Was machst du hier!!!" Er war  
schwer am atmen. Im zuckenden Licht der Blitze stand Nagi vor Schuldigs Bett. Er  
sah ziemlich verloren aus, in dem großen Shirt. Das jüngste Schwarz-Member hatte  
die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und sah den anderen an.  
"Wie bist du.... weinst du?" Der Deutsche krabbelte auf allen vieren über das Bett,  
auf Nagi zu. Vor diesem richtete er sich dann auf, sodass er ihm gradewegs in  
die Augen sehen konnte. Tatsächlich waren auf der weiß schimmernden Haut des anderen,  
Spuren zu erkennen. Schon mehrere Tränen mussten sich ihren Weg über die junge  
Haut gesucht haben.  
  
Schuldig legt den Kopf schief und begutachtete die Situation. Draußen war ein  
Gewitter. Ein ziemlich böses Gewitter. Und Nagi... stand hier vor seinem Bett,  
verheult und total durch den Wind. Da blieb ihm nur eins übrig. Er musste tun,  
was ein richtiger Killer tun musste....  
Nagi ließ sich überrascht in die Umarmung ziehen und lehnte sich wenig später  
gegen den starken, warmen und schützenden Körper.  
Er war sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, wie lange er schon vor dem Bett des Älteren  
gestanden hatte, aber bestimmt schon 5 Minuten. Schuldig ließ ihn wieder los und  
nahm etwas Abstand um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ich... ich.. also... E...Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht..." Schuldigs Zeigefinger  
legte sich auf seine Lippen und der Kopf zu diesem Finger lächelte ihn an. Augenblicklich  
wurde Nagi rot. Gott sei dank war es dunkel im Zimmer.  
Der Deutsche rückte noch weiter ab, und Nagi dachte schon, dass er nun gehen sollte,  
da Schuldig weiter schlafen wollte, doch dieser schlug die Bettdecke zurück und machte  
einen einladende Geste. Als Nagi nicht sofort reagierte zupfte Schuldig etwas an  
dessen Shirt und grinste ihn von unten an.  
Vorsichtiger als nötig nahm der Jüngste das Angebot an (Vampirekiss: wäre ja auch  
schön blöd wenn nicht... so ein Idiot.. *kopfschüttel*) und schob seine Beine  
Vorsichtig unter die Bettdecke... "Boa, hast du kalte Füße... Bist du dir sicher,  
das die noch leben?" Nagi bewegte probehalber die Zehen und nickte seinem Gegenüber  
dann zu. Langsam ließ er sich auf der Matratze seines Team-Kollegen nieder und  
platzierte den Kopf vorsichtig im Kissen. Er sah Schuldig fragend an. "Bequem?"  
fragte dieser. Wieder nickte Nagi nur.  
  
Es muss wohl die falsche Antwort gewesen sein, denn wenige Augenblicke Später fand er  
sich in einer innigen Umarmung wieder. Schuldig hatte ihn an sich gezogen und wärmte  
nun mit seinem eigenen Körper die Rückpartie des Kleineren. Ein Arm lag dabei vor  
dessen Brust und streichelte beruhigend über einen der beiden Unterarme. Nagi hatte  
seine Arme bei dieser Aktion überraschend an seinen Oberkörper gezogen. Und auch diese  
Berührungen waren etwas seltsam am Anfang. Doch bald hatte er sich an diese, und an den  
warmen Atem in seinem Nacken gewöhnt.  
  
"Angst?" flüsterte Schuldig. Nagi war verwundert, dass der andere nicht eine gewisse  
andere Fähigkeit benutzte um mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Doch es war ihm nur recht.  
So konnte er die unregelmäßigen, warmen Luftausstöße noch mehr genießen.  
"Nicht mehr...." säuselte Nagi schläfrig. Wieso war er auf einem mal so müde? Vor  
gut 15 Minuten hat er gedacht, er müsste gleich sterben. Und jetzt... würde er am  
liebsten nie wieder woanders sein, als in diesen Armen. Schuldig verfolgte mit  
Interesse die Gedankengänge seines kleinen Schützlings und nahm sich vor, diesem die  
Müdigkeit noch etwas auszutreiben.  
Vorsichtig platzierte er kleine Küsse in den so verlockenden Nacken vor seinem Mund.  
Nagi seufzte unter der Berührung. Es kam ihm vor, als würde seine ganze Haut an  
dieser Stelle vor Freude kleine Bläschen produzieren. Um nichts zu verpassen rückte  
er noch näher an den anderen Körper heran.  
  
Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, welche Aufruhe diese Geste in Schuldig auslöste. Sein  
Körper war in Alarmbereitschaft und voll "einsatzfähig". Nur schwer konnte er sich  
davon abhalten seinen Unterleib verlangend an den Vordermann zu drücken. Doch er  
hatte zu viel Angst, vor dessen Reaktion. Nagi würde wahrscheinlich aufspringen  
und lieber wieder allein das Gewitter aushalten.  
Nichts ahnend tasteten Nagis Finger wie von selbst nach der fremden Hand um sie  
dann selbst liebevoll zu belohnen. Als er den Handrücken sanft küsste, vernahm er  
ein seufzen an seinem Ohr. Es brachte ihn dazu, Schuldig sein eigenes Gesicht zu  
zuwenden. Der Anblick des Deutschen war berauschend. Orange Strähnen hingen in  
dessen Gesicht und verdeckten teilweise die geschlossenen Augen. Der Mund....  
war leicht geöffnet und rundete das Bild ab.  
  
Wie hätte er diesem Meisterwerk Gottes widerstehen sollen? Es war ihm einfach nicht  
möglich gewesen, die Vorwärtsbewegung seines Kopfes zu stoppen. Und dann legten  
sich seine Lippen auch noch wie von selbst auf den fremden Mund. Schon allein  
diese Berührung ließ ihn fast verrückt werden, doch als sich Schuldigs Lippen auch  
noch gegen die seinen Bewegten kam es ihm vor, als ob die Glückshormone in seinem  
Körper nach einem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht waren.  
NIE WIEDER, wollte er hier weg... wenn es möglich war. Die Zunge des anderen  
stieß gegen Nagis Lippen und forderten sanft, der ganzen Sache doch etwas mehr  
Raum zu geben.  
  
Was sie dann in den nächsten Minuten betrieben wahr mehr, als nur intensive  
Raumnutzung. Entgegen seinen Vermutungen (Vampirekiss: ja man macht sich ja so seine  
Gedanken *seufz*) war Schuldig ein sehr ausgeglichener Küsser. Die Sanftheit der  
Küsse, war nicht nur zur Eingewöhnungsphase gedacht, sondern wechselte sich immer  
wieder mit Anfällen von intensiven Angriffswellen seiner Zunge ab. Wie hatte er  
nur so lange ohne das alles hier leben können? Unter schnurren ließ er sich den  
Hals und Nacken kraulen, verlangte jedoch selbst immer wieder nach dem Mund des  
Älteren.  
  
Wo sein Shirt war, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Und auch ob Schuldig überhaupt was  
angehabt hatte oben rum, war für ihn nicht weiter interessant. Denn interessant  
waren im Moment nur die unendlichen Weiten der Muskelgruppen auf diesem Rücken.  
Nagi war sich sicher, das er ja nun nicht ungebildet ist, aber bei dem Teil mit  
der menschlichen Anatomie muss er wohl einiges nicht mitbekommen haben. Seit wann  
hat ein Körper so viele interessante Stellen, die es sich zu erforschen lohnt? Es  
reichte nur zu einem Keuchen als Schuldig sich mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen  
Nagis drängte. So hatte der Jüngere noch eine ungefähre Ahnung, welche Körperteile  
besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchten.  
  
Nach einem turbulenten Stellungswechsel fand er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken  
liegend vor. Schuldig schmuggelte sich zwischen die Schenkel des anderen und machte  
es sich dort bequem, was wiederum ein Keuchen auf beiden Seiten zur folge hatte.  
Nagi spürte sanfte Küsse auf Schlüsselbein und Hals, bis hin zu seinem  
Unterkieferansatz nahe der Ohren. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, wurden auf seinem  
Bauch ähnliche Küsse platziert, mit Tendenz: weiter abwärts. Beim Bund von Nagis  
Shorts wurde er langsamer und nestelte ein wenig mit den Fingern an der Innenseite  
des Stoffes. Er sah den anderen an und rutschte an dessen Körper hoch um ihn noch  
besser in die Augen sehen zu können.  
Sanft verteilte er Küsse auf Nase uns Stirn des jungen Gesichtes, nur um ihn dann  
wieder anzusehen. "Was?" Nagi entgegnete Schuldigs Blick mit ein wenig Unsicherheit.  
"Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun." Der Jüngste konnte nur lächeln und ließ sich zu  
einer kurzen Liebkosung des fremden Kinns hinreißen. "Dann pass gut auf mein Herz auf..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 12 *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was für eine gute Stelle um aufzuhören, nicht? Ich habe doch gesagt ich schreibe  
kein Lemon... also erwartet keine Fortsetzung dieser kleinen Episode hier.  
Übrigens: es geht dem Ende zu... 1 oda 2 Teile noch! Dann seid ihr mich erst mal los ^_^  
  
bye bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.Vampirekiss.de.vu 


	13. Break the ice, my little princess 13

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 13*~  
Vampirekiss kuschelt sich in ihr Bett: Also, da dieses We so faul war  
(Schuld ist das Subway to Sally Konzert am Fri-Tach *ss* war sehr schön, war   
jemand von euch da?) hab ich gedacht werde ich wenigstens ein paar Leute  
glücklich machen... Hmmm... ich hoffe es geht so?! Ja vorraussichtlich wird   
das hier der Vorletzte-Teil sein... einer kommt also noch *fg*   
Nun jedoch viel Spaß ^-^  
  
*bedankt sich für die Reviews*   
  
@ koishii: NagiXSchuSchu liegen mir auch etwas eher als KenXCrawford.. *ss*  
Hey, Herr Molko.. Entschuldigung: Frau Molko sieht nicht nur gut aus, die Musik  
is auch lustisch, oda??  
Hmm.. ich hab schon gesehn das du dich auf meiner Hp hast sehen lassen ^.^ so viel  
zu lesen gibtet da aber nicht *s*  
  
@ Lunatic: Abschlußprüfung.. na dann viel Glück! Da solltest du lieber lernen, anstatt  
hier zu lesen ^-~  
Hmm.. ich hab auch schon ne Idee für das Ville X Farfi ding... mal sehn wann ich das  
schaffe *ss*  
  
--Nuri-Hasi: Hei Kleines ich habs mir heut recht einfach gemacht,   
da ich ja eh zu haus bin, hab ich's hier über mein Word Programm reingehauen   
und der hat Zeit- und Rechtschreibprüfung schon beim schreiben drin,   
kurz ich bin fertig ^-^ Klingt gut aber weshalb schon aufhören? Kannst doch   
noch ein wenig ausführen *grinsbettelndschau*  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Ken saß gelangweilt vor dem TV. Er hat es in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr   
ausgehalten, denn die Geräusche aus Omis Zimmer waren nicht zu überhören.   
Nicht mal Silverchair auf voller Lautstärke kam dagegen an. Nun saß er wie   
schon gesagt auf dem Sofa und klickte sich durch das unzumutbare   
Abendprogramm. Das war so was von unfair. Omi und dieser komische Typ durften   
da ihren Spaß haben und er verbrachte den Abend mit 'Wer wird Millionär'   
(Vampirekiss: ehm.. mir viel nichts sinnloseres ein *s*).   
Ganz spontan beschloss er noch mal in ihren kleinen Blumenladen zu gehen.   
Er war weißt Gott kein Arbeitstier, und er prügelte sich auch nicht drum, aber   
das war auf alle Fälle besser, als hier den Langeweile-Tod zu sterben. So   
konnte er sich wenigstens mit jemanden unterhalten. Und das beste war: Die   
Blumen gaben keine dummen Kommentare von sich oder kritisierten ihn. Außerdem war   
das besser als ein Tagebuch, denn niemand wird das je erfahren und es würden auch keine  
Beweismittel zurückbleiben. Es sei denn die Blumen mutieren auf einmal und fangen an zu   
sprechen. Sehr unwahrscheinlich...   
  
Da haben wir es wieder, auf solche Gedanken kam man nur, wenn man zu lange   
irgendwelche Talkshows angucken musste. Es war ja nicht mal ein Fußballspiel zu finden.   
Grummelnd ging er in den Hof und sah in den Himmel. Es war dunkel, und dank des   
'ausgelassenen' Regens heute Nachmittag, waren auch keine Wolken zu entdecken.   
Kurze Zeit später stand Ken an der Arbeitsplatte im Laden und versuchte Herr über   
ein paar Blumenstiele zu werden. Keine Ahnung wie er dazu kam, vielleicht hat ihn   
einfach die Kreativität übermannt, die ja sonst nicht wirklich Auslauf bekam.   
Einem Ball hinterher rennen, war nun wirklich nicht kreativ.   
Er besah sich seine neue Kreation, fand jedoch, dass es noch nicht wirklich   
verkaufs-tauglich aussah. Sein Talent war noch ausbaufähig. Grummelnd versuchte er   
es von neuem. Während er eine Gerbera ihren Platz im Strauß zuwies, kaute er   
konzentriert auf seiner Unterlippe. Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein! Das   
sind doch nur ein paar Blumen, ohne eigenen Willen! Wieso bekam er es nicht hin,   
diesen gehirnlosen Wesen seinen Willen aufzudrängen?!  
  
"Ken..."   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... wa... waa... was... zum   
Teufel...........!!!!!!!"   
  
Im Affekt war Ken auf die Arbeitsplatte gehopst,   
hatte jedoch zuvor sein Werk in die Luft befördert. Nun saß er auf besagter Anlage   
und sah Crawford an, während Blumen und anderes Grünzeugs auf sie niederregnetten.   
"....Was soll das????!!!!!!" Sein Gegenüber entfernte einen Blütenstängel,   
welcher sich in seinem Brillengestell verfangen hatte und schob die "Sehhilfe"  
(die ja eigentlich nur einen modischen Zweck erfüllte) zurecht. "Du hast die   
Blumen misshandelt. Ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen." "Länger??? Wie   
lange stehst du denn schon da??" Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eine Weile.   
Ich habe dich schon in deinem Zimmer beobachtet."   
Ken starrte den anderen immer noch ungläubig an. Das war doch wohl unerhört!   
Dieser Mann drang einfach in seine Privatsphäre ein, dieser Mann wagte es ihn so   
zu erschrecken, dieser Mann.... hielt ihm grade eine rote Gerbera entgegen,   
welche er vom Boden aufgehoben hat. Dieser Mann war ja so süß! Jedenfalls fand   
Ken das in diesem Moment.   
  
"Sag nie wieder das böse Wort mit S!" Der Fußballer sah den Älteren an. War er   
jetzt völlig für den Arsch, oder ist Braddy-Boy, aka das Sex-Monster, wirklich   
rot geworden??? Vor Scham? So etwas besitzt er?   
"Ich habe das grade Laut gesagt?" Crawford nickte. "Ah... ja... gut." Er räusperte   
sich und sah sein Gegenüber an. Langsam rutschte Ken von der Arbeitsplatte   
und ergriff die Blume, die ihm immer noch entgegen gehalten wurde.   
Diese Szene hatte etwas von einem Teenager Film. Sie standen sich gegenüber,   
niemand sagte etwas und sie starrten sich an.   
  
"Danke..." Mehr brachte Ken wirklich nicht raus. Doch bevor er sich selbst   
zurückhalten konnte, hatte er sich auch schon vorgebeugt und seine Lippen auf die   
des anderen gedrückt. Ken war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt so angebracht war,   
doch er tat es einfach. Und als 2 Hände ihn näher an sich zogen, seinen Hintern   
umfassten um ihn dann hoch zu heben und auf der Arbeitsplatte wieder abzusetzen,   
erinnerte ihn das schon sehr an einen gewissen Aufendhalt in einem Hotel vor   
nicht all zu langer Zeit. Energisch presste er sich an den Feindeskörper und   
dieser tat ähnliches.   
Würde da nicht ein Rosenstiel seine Dornen in Kens Hintern drücken, wäre er der   
Meinung, dass er grade in seinem Bett liegt und einen hoch interessanten Traum   
hat. Doch der Schmerz war zu real um das anzunehmen.   
  
Braddy verließ seinen Mund, um dem Hals und Schlüsselbein ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit   
zu schenken. Und dagegen konnte Ken auch gar nichts tun. Er war einfach nur   
berauscht von dieser, vergleichsweise, sanften Liebkosung. Wahrscheinlich war   
dafür am Nachmittag keine Zeit geblieben. Doch auch auf diese Berührungen   
reagierte sein Körper auf die selbe Weise. Die 2 Körper drängten sich einfach   
zu stark gegeneinander, als dass diese Reaktion dem jeweils anderen hätte   
entgegen können. Ken spürte wie Crawford gegen seinen Hals lächelte und wenig   
später sich seinen Weg zum Ohr des Fußballers küsste. Dieser spürte deutlich   
den beschleunigten Atem des Schwarz-Members. "Wer ist noch zu Hause?" raunte   
der Ältere in besagtes Ohr.   
  
Wie sollte er denn jetzt sprechen? Ken seufzte und versuchte sich so gut es   
ging aufs Sprechen zu konzentrieren: "Omi... und.. und..." Er seufzte abermals   
da ein gewisser jemand mit seinem Ohrläppchen spielte. "...Brian. .. Omis Zimmer."   
"Ich denke die 2 werden sich nicht stören lassen..." Ken zog das Hemd aus   
Crawfords Hose und schob seine Hände unter den Stoff. Diese Haut schrie   
förmlich danach berührt zu werden.   
  
Braddys Stimme holte ihn wieder ein wenig mehr in die Realität zurück.   
"Hast du es schon mal hier... so... getrieben?" Ken wurde rot und schüttelte   
den Kopf, denn es war einfacher als sprechen. "Gut, dann lass uns mal testen   
wie sich das auf die unschuldigen Blumen auswirkt." Dann drehte der Ältere seinen   
Kopf in Richtung des Verkaufsraums. "Alle unter 18 machen jetzt die Augen zu...."   
Ken lachte und schob das Hemd von den fremden Schultern. Wie egal ihm doch die   
Blumen und alle anderen Menschen in diesem Moment waren.   
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
Es war dunkel, laut und es stank nach mindestens 100 verschiedenen Parfümsorten.  
Genau das hatte Aya erwartet. Er war jetzt seit gut 10 Minuten hier und fand es   
nicht sonderlich ansprechend. Jedenfalls wusste er jetzt den Grund für seine   
natürliche Abneigung gegen solche Lokalitäten. Yohji schien es auch bemerkt zu   
haben und so tat er sein möglichstes Aya dazu zu bewegen, nicht sofort wieder   
nach Hause zu rennen. Der Rotschopf saß auf einem Barhocker und wartete auf den   
anderen, welcher sich zum Klo verabschiedet hatte. Die Frau hinter der Bar sah   
ihn schon die ganze Zeit an und lächelte dabei mit ihrem viel zu stark   
geschminkten Mund. Aus Höflichkeit schickte er ein kurzes, unechtes lächeln   
zurück, denn schließlich hat besagte Frau ihm den Drink spendiert, hinter dem   
er sich sogleich wieder versteckte. Es war zu süß und zu bunt, aber besser als   
nichts.   
  
Als sich 2 Arme von hinten um seine Taille schlangen hätte er sich fast verschluckt.   
Doch ließ er Yohji gewähren und sah nur kurz über seine Schulter in das   
Gesicht des anderen. Er lächelte und sah in diesem Moment voll zufrieden aus.   
Das brachte Aya ebenfalls zum Schmunzeln. Nicht das ein normaler Mensch dieses   
hätte entdecken können, doch Yohji kannte die Gesichtszüge des anderen sehr wohl   
und diese Muskelbewegung eben, war doch höchst selten.   
"Sag mal, Eisprinzessin, wie wäre es mit ein wenig Gezappel auf der Tanzfläche?"   
Aya beobachtete dieses Gezappel schon eine ganze Weile, und er war sich nicht   
sicher weshalb alle Leute das so toll fanden. Aber da dieser Abend sowieso ein   
einziges Experiment war, würde ihn das auch nicht mehr weh tun. Er nickte kurz,   
was Yohji fast dazu brachte in die Luft zu springen. Er nahm Aya bei der Hand   
und zog ihn in Richtung Tanzfläche. Argwöhnisch beobachtete dieser die Menschen   
um sie herum. Viele sahen ihn an und sabberten dabei schon fast. Wie ekelig.   
Unbewusst drückte er Yohjis Hand fester.   
  
In irgend einer Ecke (Aya hat die Orientierung verloren, was ihn natürlich ein   
wenig wurmte. Denn er als Kopf einer Killer-Gruppe sollte eigentlich immer den   
Überblick wahren können) kamen sie zum stehen und Yohji sah ihn an. Er zog Aya   
zu sich um ihn ins Ohr 'flüstern' zu können. "Kannst du tanzen?" Ein Kopfschütteln   
war die Antwort. Yohji grinste und nahm Ayas Hände um sie sich auf die eigenen   
Hüften zu legen. Dann blickte er in das Gesicht, welches ihn kritisch musterte   
und immer noch den Grund für diese Position suchte. Nachdem Aya eine weile so   
verbracht hatte (mit mustern und grübeln) wurde er sich erst bewusst, das sie   
schon längst in Bewegung waren. Yohji lächelte ihn immer noch an. Als er seine   
Arme um den Nacken des Rotschopfes legen wollte, zuckte dieser zurück. Sie sahen   
sich an, bis Yohji sich wieder zum Ohr des anderen vorbeugte. "Vertrau mir doch   
einfach..."   
  
Dieses mal nickte Aya ohne zu überlegen. Sein Misstrauen hat ihn schon oft   
gerettet, aber genauso oft hat er zu spüren bekommen, das eben dieses "Gefühl"   
einfach fehl am Platz war wenn es um Freundschaft... oder mehr... ging.   
Also lehnte er sich, als Zeichen seines Vertrauens gegen den anderen Körper,   
beobachtete dabei jedoch wie Yohji seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegte und die  
Augen schloss.   
Die Hände des Playboys wanderten leicht über den fremden Rücken. Aya erwiderte   
diese Geste indem er seine eigenen Hände und Arme fester um den anderen Körper   
schlang.   
  
Er konnte nicht davon ablassen das Gesicht des anderen zu betrachten. Von der   
Bewegung, den Menschen und der Musik unbeeindruckt, so schien der Kopf dort zu ruhen,   
als ob Yohji schlafen würde. Doch die Hände die sich so eben auf den Hintern der   
"Prinzessin" legten, widerlegten diese Vermutung. Er empfand es als angenehm,   
obgleich es ihm am Anfang etwas schwer fiel sich einfach so in die Hände eines   
anderen Menschen zu begeben ohne Misstrauen zu empfinden. Es kam ihm so vor,   
als hätte sich Yohji in sein Kopf... sein Herz und seine Seele geschlichen.   
Einfach so. Er hatte es selbst nicht gemerkt. Doch jetzt wo er ihm so nah war,   
und auch in der Situation vor ihrem "Ausflug" hier her (die er ja selbst zu Stande   
gebracht hatte) konnte er einfach nicht darüber hinweg sehen: Er sehnte sich nach   
dieser Nähe. Schon lange, doch besonders wenn es um Yohji ging.   
  
~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 13 *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wir sehen uns beim nächsten.. oda letzten.. wie ihr wollt ^.^   
  
vielen Dank fürs lesen..  
  
bye bye  
  
Vampirekiss  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	14. Break the ice, my little princess 14

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Part 14*~  
  
Vampirekiss guckt in die Runde: Mädels... dieser Teil ist unter enormem  
Druck (geistig) entstanden. Also nicht das meine Intelligenz (soweit man davon  
reden kann) besonders gefordert wurde, aber die anderen Umstände... naja. Dazu  
noch ein Kommentar am Ende.  
Hier nun also der letzte Teil.... EIGENTLICH! Aber... ich mag die noch nit gehen  
lassen.. scheiß Ende so.. also werd ich wohl noch einen Teil schreiben... der  
Epilog wenn ihr so wollt... ^-^  
und wenn ich mal kurz in die Zukunft blicken darf: Ich werde wohl eine  
kleine nette SchuSchu-Fanfic schreiben... damit das Nuri-Hasi für ihre Arbeit  
belohnt wird ^___^  
  
*bedankt sich für die Reviews*  
  
@ Koishii: *lächel* jjaaaa.. danke schön. also wie du siehst, is das ja nun doch  
noch nicht der letzte Teil...Und ich bin ja auch nicht für immer Weg ^-^ Ich  
brauche doch deine Reviews, sonst kann ich nicht leben *g* Viel Spaß bei  
dem Teil *winka*  
  
@ Lunatic: hmm.. ja stimmt. Ville und Farfi.. na dann werd ich wohl, wenn ich   
hiermit fertig bin, erst mal die schreiben. Aber ich kann ja das SchuSchu ding  
nebenbei schreiben *s* Also keine Angst, dauert noch ein bissel, bis da was von   
kommt ^______^ Ja das Album von den netten Finnen ist wirklich sehr amüsant *mitsing*  
Nuri-Hasi sagt: Hei kleines also, ein wenig kurz aber süß ^-^`  
und wie versprochen natürlich alle Grammatikfehlerteufelchen und so   
Fehlerchens ausradiert *mittastaturwedel*  
Find ich ja süß, das du mir ne Schu Geschichte widmen willst *lächel*   
machst du mir dann den Gefallen und lässt seine Augen blau und nicht   
grün sein? Ja? Weil die sind eigentlich blau bzw. blau/grün kommt auf das   
Licht drauf an. *grins* Und es wär ein nettes Farbspiel.   
Also hab dir lieb  
Nuri-Schu  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
Yohji rannte durch eine ziemlich dunkle Straße. Nicht das er flüchten würde,  
nein. Er war hier nicht in der Rolle des Gejagten, er war viel mehr der Jäger.  
Wenn man sich das überlegt, ist Yohji eigentlich immer ein Jäger... Schöne  
Frauen, schöne Männer, er war schon hinter so vielen Dingen her gewesen  
(natürlich nur, wenn er Lust hatte sich zu bemühen. Ansonsten ließ er seine Opfer  
immer antanzen). Nur das war verdammt noch mal, die beschissenste Jagd, an der er  
jemals Teil genommen hatte. Und zu allem Überfluss regnete es auch noch.  
In Strippen... Pudel.. Kübelweise, je nach dem wie man das nennen wollte.  
Vom Himmel floss grade der Amazonas und was tat er hier, er rannte hinter einem  
Irren (nein nicht Farfi) her. Und es sah verdammt noch mal nicht danach aus, als  
würde das seine nächste Eroberung werden (ansonsten rennt er generell hinter  
niemanden her... außer wenn die Aussicht auf Sex... guten Sex bestand).  
Er blickte im diffusen Licht einer Straßenlaterne zwischen seine Haarsträhnen  
hindurch um erkennen zu können, wie weit Aya ihm voraus war. Oder ob Aya überhaupt  
noch dawar. Nach 2 Sekunden sah er einen roten Haarschopf im Licht der Laterne  
aufleuchten. Das war ja schon mal positiv, Aya war noch da. Nicht so positiv war  
jedoch, das irgendwo über ihm wohl grad eine Dachrinne übergelaufen sein musste.  
Oder jemand hat grade einen Eimer Wasser aus dem Fenster über seinen Kopf geschüttet.  
Yohji war also noch nasser als nass, und wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es dieses  
matschende Geräusch in den Schuhen, beim laufen. Er fing wieder an zu rennen und  
verzog jedes Mal wenn er auftrat das Gesicht.  
  
Dass konnte gar nicht wahr sein. Seit wann rennt ein Playboy, jemanden hinterher,  
und dann auch noch unter solchen Bedingungen? Er fluchte vor sich hin...  
"Verdammte Scheiße, wenn das nicht Liebe ist, dann sollte ich meine Muttergefühle  
langsam unter Kontrolle bekommen."  
  
Wenige Sekunden, nachdem Yohji fluchend durch eine knöchel-tiefe Wasseransammlung  
"geschwommen"war, wurde er ruckartig zum stehen gebracht. Er war gegen irgendwas  
gelaufen. "Hey...!...??? Aya?" Er sah den Rothaarigen an, oder besser gesagt  
dessen Rücken. Mit ein paar Schritten war er um den Gehwegblockierer herum gegangen  
und baute sich dort nun auf. "WAS?" Ayas Augen waren immer noch auf den Boden  
gerichtet... Yohji wurde grummelig. Nicht das ihm der Regen noch was ausmachte,  
aber es war trotzdem nicht die angenehmste Art einen Abend zu verbringen.  
"Warum stehst du hier?" "Die Straße... ist zu Ende." Yohji sah sich um... Stimmt..  
Sackgasse. Aber diese Stadt hatte doch nicht nur eine Straße. "Aya... ich bin...  
leicht wütend. Erst machst du da einen Aufstand, sodass die uns raus schmeißen.  
Dann rennst du Ewigkeiten durch den Regen, und dann bleibst du mit dieser  
billigen Ausrede hier stehen? Verdammt noch mal, ich bin nass bis auf die  
Unterwäsche... also wenn ich welche anhätte, natürlich!" Aya sah ihn jetzt an.  
"War nicht meine Schuld." Der andere verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte doch einfach  
nicht wahr sein! "War es nicht? Du hast doch eine Schlägerei angefangen!!!" Der  
Playboy brüllte sein Gegenüber an.  
  
Unerwartet laut, keifte dieser zurück: "Er hat mich angegrapscht!!" "WAS? Er hat  
dich aus versehen angestoßen!" "Er hat mir in den Arsch gekniffen!" Aya räusperte  
sich. Diese Aggressivität war nicht ganz sein Stil, und er wunderte sich stark,  
wie er sich hatte dazu verleiten lassen können.  
Yohji legte den Kopf schief und wischte sich eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn und  
atmete 2 Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er.... "ER HAT WAS?????? DIESES ...SCHWEIN!  
Den werde ich mir schnappen und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue!" Plötzlich  
war ihm das Wasser in den Schuhen und der Regen im Gesicht dermaßen egal, dass er  
glaubte fliegen zu können.  
Das hätte er wohl auch getan, wenn Aya ihn nicht an den Schultern festgehalten  
hätte. Ungläubig sah Yohji in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
"Was soll das??? Er hat... Ich werde ihn ich meine... Ich..." Dann verstummte  
er und hörte auch auf sich gegen den Griff zu wehren bzw. aus ihm entfliehen zu  
wollen. Er blickte Aya einfach nur ungläubig an, denn dieser lächelte. "Ich weiß  
nicht wieso, ich das tue, aber ich kann nicht anders." Bevor Yohji fragen konnte,  
was das jetzt heißen sollte, zogen die fremden Arme ihn in Richtung des fremden Körpers.  
Und es waren die fremden Lippen die ihn begrüßten, als Aya den anderen völlig an  
sich gedrückt hatte.  
  
Yohjis Körper und auch Geist war außer Betrieb, Alarmstufe Rot, und er wusste  
nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Einer der seltenen Momente in seinem Leben, in denen  
er keinen Plan, keinen schlauen bzw. witzigen Spruch auf Lager hatte. Wie von selbst  
hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen, und derselbe Mechanismus war es wohl, der ihn  
dazu trieb den Druck auf seinen Lippen zu erwidern. Ayas Griff um Yohjis Schultern  
lockerte sich, sodass die Arme des anderen frei waren ihn zu umgreifen. Einen seiner  
eigenen, Arme ließ er einfach hängen, während sich die 2. Hand selbstständig gemacht  
hatte, und nun auf Yohjis Wange lag.  
Dieser nahm das wohl wahr und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er seinen Mund leicht  
öffnete und mit der Zunge über Ayas Lippen strich. Als ihm dann geöffnet wurde,  
hätte er jubeln können. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Tonnen von Glückshormonen durch  
seinen Körper jagten, und jedes Mal wenn sie im Inneren auf Widerstand trafen,  
kribbelte es an dieser Stelle herrlich. Er bekam gar nicht genug davon! Ihm war  
dieses Gefühl beim Küssen völlig unbekannt.  
Yohji seufzte in den Kuss hinein als er eine Hand an seinem Hintern fühlte. Dann war  
die andere Zunge, mit der er eben noch gerungen hatte verschwunden und auch die  
teuflisch weichen Lippen waren fort. Wie betäubt von dem Rausch eben grad lehnte sich  
Yohji gegen den anderen Körper und vertiefte die Umarmung.  
"Wir sollten... gehen." Der Bass umschmeichelte sein Ohr. Yohji lächelte. Aya hatte  
'wir' gesagt... noch nie hat ein "wir" aus seinem Mund so eine große Bedeutung für ihn  
gehabt.  
  
Er nickte, konnte sich dann einen Kommentar jedoch nicht verkneifen.  
"Natürlich Mäuschen." Aya zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ den anderen jedoch gewähren,  
als dieser seine Hand nahm. Er räusperte sich. "Deine Sachen sind nass, Süße."  
Yohji grinste und drückte die Hand in seiner eigenen etwas fester. "Dann musst  
du sie mir ausziehen... Ups, ich meinte natürlich, dann muss ich sie dir ausziehen..."  
  
Omi kuschelte sich etwas näher an die verlockende Wärme. Sofort schlossen sich  
2 Arme fester ihn und ein leises Knurren drang an sein Ohr. Er musste lächeln.  
Der Jüngste nahm sich die Hand, welche auf seinem Bauch (kurz unter dem Bauchnabel)  
geruht hatte, führte sie zu seinem Mund und verteilte leichte küsse auf den  
Fingerspitzen. Die letzten Stunden hatte er in einer Art Rausch erlebt, und  
trotzdem hatte sich diese Erinnerung schon tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Nun war  
er leicht ins Grübeln geraten. Lang würde Brian wohl nicht mehr hier sein müssen,  
außerdem hatte er auch gewisse Verpflichtungen. Er war sich also eigentlich völlig  
im Klaren, das diese Momentaufnahme seines Glücks sich nicht ewig so hinziehen  
würde. Und trotzdem... War da keine Traurigkeit. Also nicht das er überhaupt nichts  
fühlte... ganz im Gegenteil, Omi konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie er ohne diese  
Wärme auch nur eine weitere Nacht überstehen sollte.  
  
"Woran denkst du?" Die leise Stimme an seinem Hals brachte eine ausgewachsene  
Gänsehaut mit sich. "An nichts, wie kommst du da drauf?" Brian legte sein Gesicht  
auf Omis Schulter ab. "Nun ja, du hast da schon eine Weile meinen Finger in deinem Mund."  
Das war wohl wahr. Omi wurde ein wenig rot, küsste den Finger dann noch ein  
mal bevor er ihn endlich entließ. "Also nicht das ich was dagegen gehabt hätte..."  
Der Jüngere drehte sich ein Stück und sah den Sänger in seinem Bett nun ins  
Gesicht. Und sofort musste er lächeln. "Ich glaub ich werde mal schnell in die  
Küche... Hungaaaa!!" Omi streichelte sein nicht vorhandenes Bäuchlein.  
"Ja, mein Herz..." stimmte Brian zu, "Iss ruhig was. Du bist viel zu dünn..."  
"Wirklich?" Brian lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. "Nein, is schon Ok so. Aber abnehmen  
solltest du wirklich nicht mehr viel..." "Na dann werde ich mich wohl so schnell  
wie möglich an den Ort der Nahrungsaufnahme begeben..."  
Mehr oder weniger elegant, wühlte sich Omi dann aus dem Stoff. Irgendwas war da  
durcheinander geraten in der letzten Nacht... Das Bettlacken schien absolut was  
dagegen zu haben, dass er jetzt das Bett verlassen wollte. Nach einigen Versuchen hatte  
er es dann schließlich doch geschafft, und stand nun in Shorts  
(ein wenig under-dressed für seine Verhältnisse) an der Tür.  
  
"Bringst du mir was mit?" Kam es aus Richtung des Bettes. Das leckere Stück Kerl  
darin, war leider nirgendwo auszumachen... verschollen zwischen Lacken und Bettdecke.  
"Was zum spielen, und Spannung... und Schokolade?" Fügte Brian noch hinzu, hob  
etwas den Kopf, sodass seine schwarzen Haare zu sehen waren. "Schokolade kann  
ich mitbringen, für den Rest müssen wir leider selber sorgen!"  
Omi watschelte durch den Flur, und fror nun doch etwas. Vielleicht wäre ein  
Shirt gar nicht schlecht gewesen? Egal. Es war noch nichts zu hören... In der  
Küche nahm er die letzte Tafel Schokolade an sich, griff sich außerdem ein  
Brötchen vom Vortag. Seine Geduld ließ es sogar zu, dass er es schaffte sich  
noch einen Tee zu machen.  
Als er dann wieder in seine persönliche Liebeshöhle eilen wollte, erblickte er  
Ken im Wohnzimmer. Besagter lag auf dem Sofa, selig schlafend und träumend wie  
es schien. Das Grinsen auf Kens Gesicht beunruhigte Omi zwar ein wenig... Doch  
er wollte sich jetzt nicht darum kümmern. Die Tasse in seinen Händen wurde  
langsam zu heiß....  
~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 14 *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also.. ein mal werden wir noch wach *lach*...  
  
Ps: WAAAAAHHHH isch hab ihn, ich hab ihn *meinen Führerschein hoch zeig* Ja, deshalb  
war ich letzter Zeit so.. nervlich belastet ^-^aber jetz habschen ja! *freu*   
  
bye bye  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


	15. Break the ice, my little princess 15 Ep...

Break the ice, my little prince(ss)  
  
~*Epilog*~  
  
Vampirekiss kniet nieder: Sorrryyy! für die lange wartezeit und so...  
  
aber ein Künstler kann nicht immer in allen seinen passionen kreativ sein.  
  
Nun, da ist er also, der wirklich letzte Teil.  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt!  
  
Mal ne frage (die eventuell für die nächste story wichtig sein könnte):  
  
Welcher ist denn euer lieblings-partner für SchuSchu?  
  
*bedankt sich für die Reviews...* hätten aber mehr sein können! *streng guck*  
  
@ Riku-chan: danke für das *knuddel*n *s* ich bin auch froh, dass ich das ding   
  
endlich in der tasche hab. von der zeit her hat es nur nit viel genützt wie man  
  
vielleicht merkt *s*  
  
jaa.. das mit der rechtschreibung is schon eine schwiiiiieeeerige sache. solang  
  
ihr mir deshalb keine punkte abzieht geht es ja noch. ich bin leider in dieser  
  
sache nit so gut also.. entschuldigung noch mal ;)   
  
@ Lunatic: und was haben die prüfungen ergeben? alles klar? geschafft? *s*  
  
hmm... ja führerschein.. is ne tolle sache (wenn man ihn hat) ^-^  
  
wie du siehst is das ja nun erst der letzte teil, aber wir lesen uns sicherlich  
  
noch in einigen anderen FF ^-~  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Guck nicht so traurig, das steht dir nicht..." Yohji sah den Jüngsten ihrer  
  
Gruppe mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Omi sah von seinen Händen auf, welche mit  
  
einem Haarband des Playboys spielten. Und er lächelte den anderen an. "Es geht  
  
schon." Yohji hob die Augenbrauen und musterte Omi kritisch. "Es geht wirklich,  
  
du Idiot. Und jetzt geh schon in den Laden, sonst kollabiert Aya noch." Yohji  
  
verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Tisch und bettete wenig später seinen Kopf  
  
darauf, sah dem jüngeren jedoch weiterhin entgegen, jetzt grinsend.  
  
"Wird er schon nicht (noch nicht).... Ich hab ein Druckmittel" Er grinste anzüglich und Omi  
  
verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Als er Yohji und Aya auf dem Sofa entdeckt hatte vor 3 Wochen, hat er angefangen  
  
zu lachen. Er wollte es nicht, ehrlich nicht. Aya hat auch ziemlich beleidigt  
  
geguckt aber... es war einfach zu komisch. Yohji hatte dann gesagt, dass es  
  
kein Scherz sein sollte... und schon war das Lachen weg gewesen. Dafür war ein Grinsen  
  
geblieben. "Denkt an die Verhütung!" Mit diesem netten, kleinen Kommentar hatte  
  
er die Beiden (Yohji grübelnd, Aya hochrot) zurückgelassen.  
  
Jetzt (3 Wochen später... nur zur Erinnerung) bereute er das ein wenig. Fast  
  
jede Nacht war er in der letzten Zeit wach geworden,... durch die Geräusche aus  
  
Yohjis bzw. Ayas Zimmer. Omi wäre ja fast einige Male in Versuchung gewesen,  
  
nachzusehen, was genau die beiden da taten... na ja.. oder vielleicht eher WIE  
  
sie es taten. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, das ich normaler Sex so  
  
anhörte.... Egal.  
  
Omi stand auf und stellte sich hinter Yohji auf, nahm das Haarband und wickelte  
  
es locker (aber fest genug) um die Haare des anderen. Dann ging er durch den  
  
Laden auf die Straße. Keine Ahnung wohin es gehen sollte, steckte er seine Hände in  
  
die Hosentaschen. Es war ihm übrigens auch aufgefallen, das er genau das immer  
  
tat, wenn er nicht wusste wohin sein Weg ihn führen würde. Mit einem gekonnten  
  
Blick durchstreifte er die Menge der Fußgänger und entdecke auf anhieb mindestens  
  
5 Leute, die ebenfalls wie er, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben hatten.  
  
Sicherlich wussten sie auch nicht wirklich wohin sie unterwegs waren.  
  
Gestern ist er wieder gegangen, Brian. Deshalb läuft das jüngste Weiß-Member  
  
auch grad wie blind durch die Gegend. Sein Herz ist weiter geflogen. Keine Gefahr,  
  
kein Auftrag... kein Sex. Nicht auf absehbare Zeit.  
  
Er war nicht traurig.. also nicht sehr. Die Traurigkeit war anders, als sie hätte  
  
sein müssen. Omi trauerte nicht um den Menschen, der nach einem kurzen Intermezzo  
  
sein Leben wieder verlassen hatte, sondern lediglich um die Sicherheit, jemanden  
  
an seiner Seite zu haben, in der Nacht. Es ging gar nicht um Brian selbst.  
  
Natürlich war er gutaussehend, witzig, charmant und ziemlich kreativ gewesen  
  
was die Gestaltung der Stunden zu zweit anging, aber im Grunde vermisste er nicht  
  
die Person hinter dem Körper, der ihn nachts gehalten hat. Der Körper.. oder besser:  
  
irgend ein Körper fehlte.  
  
Ob er verliebt war? Ja, da war er wohl. Ein herrliches Gefühl, das jedoch viel  
  
zu leicht verfliegen kann, wenn daraus keine Liebe wird. Wie ein kurzer, warmer  
  
und kraftvoller Sommerregen, von dem jetzt nur noch Pfützen bzw. schemenhafte  
  
Erinnerung geblieben sind. Natürlich wird er den charismatischen Sänger nicht  
  
so schnell vergessen können, denn dieser hatte eine wichtige Etappe seines Lebens  
  
dargestellt. Eine Phase, die einfach irgendwann kommen musste, und jetzt,  
  
da diese Einleitung in den Rest seines Lebens vorbei war, verklang auch das  
  
Verliebtheitsgefühl. Und es war kein Verrat, was er hier grade tat. Er wusste das  
  
Brian genauso gedacht hatte.  
  
Die Kurze, vergangene Beziehung, war aus einer Freundschaft mit gegenseitiger  
  
körperlicher Anziehung entstanden. Eine schöne Zeit, die Omi auch jetzt zum  
  
seufzen brachte. Jetzt hatte er wieder ein paar schöne Gedanken, die er heraus  
  
holen konnte, wenn die allgegenwärtige Dunkelheit sich seiner bemächtigen wollte.  
  
Er war stehen geblieben, wie er jetzt bemerkte. Zu seiner Linken war ein  
  
Blumenladen aufgetaucht, den er nicht kannte. Zwei junge Frauen, mit dunklen  
  
Schürzen, waren darin zu Gange. Omi ließ seinen geübten Blick über die Blumen  
  
schweifen, welche vor dem Laden aufgebaut waren. Ein Gefühl von Heimat  
  
bemächtigte sich seiner, während er abwesend über einige Blütenköpfe strich.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Nervös saß Nagi am Küchentisch. Er war allein, wie schon die letzten 3 Wochen.  
  
Nun gut, Farfi war ab und zu nachts hier gewesen. Seit ihr "großer Anführer"  
  
seine Soziale-Ader für den Ir(r)en entdeckt hatte, durfte sich dieser nun  
  
unter die anderen Verrückten in dieser Stadt mischen und dort sein Unwesen  
  
treiben. "Gesellschaftliche Integration " hatte er es großkotzig genannt.  
  
An Nagi blieb wie immer die Drecksarbeit hängen, denn durfte sich um Farfis  
  
"Freunde" kümmern. Wenn der Ir(r)e nämlich nach Hause kam, brachte er immer  
  
irgend ein Getier mit. Die Tierchen waren meist schon fast Tod, oder zumindest  
  
gesundheitlich nicht auf dem besten Stand. Nagi war sich nicht sicher, ob Farfi  
  
die Tiere schon so gefunden hatte, oder ob er selbst.... Er wollte gar nicht dran  
  
denken. Die letzte Katze war gestorben, da besagter Triebtäter sie im Keller  
  
zurück gelassen hatte. Natürlich ohne Nagi bescheid zu geben oder ihm zumindest  
  
die Chance zu lassen, das arme Tier zu finden. Nun ja... Farfi brachte also  
  
alle möglichen (und unmöglichen) Tiere in das Haus der Schwarzen, und Nagis  
  
Aufgabe war es, die Toten zu entsorgen, und die Lebenden irgendwo hin zu  
  
bringen, wo sie versorgt würden. Den ganz hoffnungslosen Fällen verhalf er  
  
zu einem schmerzfreien und schnellen Tod.  
  
Und das tat er nun schon seit 3 Wochen. Der "Chef" hatte nämlich nur eine  
  
Sozialeader für den Ir(r)en. Gleich nach der gewissen Nacht, in welcher Nagi  
  
zu Schuldig geflüchtet war, hat sich besagter "Chef" mit Schuldig auf eine wohl  
  
sehr wichtige Reise begeben. Als Crawford Schuldig und Nagi von seinen  
  
Reiseplänen erzählt hatte, wäre Schuldig fast mit dem Brötchenmesser auf  
  
seinen "Chef" los gegangen.  
  
Das war nun 3 Wochen her, und heute sollten sie eigentlich zurückkommen.  
  
Angespannt saß das jüngste Schwarz-Member am Küchentisch und hielt sich  
  
an einem Teller fest. Es war nichts drauf, denn das Essen war noch auf dem  
  
Herd. Es war ihm zwar gelungen, sich für die Zeit des Kochens von seinen  
  
Gedanken los zu reißen, doch dann war ihm einfach entfallen dass er eigentlich  
  
Hunger hatte. Vor 3 Wochen hatte er sein Herz (ganz nebenbei auch seinen Körper)  
  
verschenkt, oder besser, er hatte es sich endlich gewagt etwa der Gleichen zu tun,  
  
doch es war nicht ein mal genug Zeit nach dieser Nacht gewesen, um seine  
  
Entscheidung zu bestätigen. Woher sollte er wissen, ob Schuldig es sich  
  
nicht anders überlegt hatte? Schließlich hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, sich  
  
anderweitig umzusehen?! Er hat so viel schiss, dass die überdimensionale  
  
Sehnsucht, die er in den Wochen aufgebaut hat, ins Leere fallen könnte wenn  
  
Schuldig wieder zurück ist.... Da blieb keine Zeit für andere Gedanken. Sogar  
  
bei der Suche nach den tierischen "Freunden" von Farfi war er nicht wirklich  
  
davon befreit gewesen. Am schlimmsten war es Nachts gewesen... Das Bett kam ihm  
  
so groß vor auf einem mal.  
  
Nagi hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er versuchte krampfhaft nicht den Teller zu  
  
zerbrechen, an dem er sich im Moment krallte.  
  
"Schmerzen sind schrecklich, nicht?!" Nagi riss die Augen auf und sah das  
  
vernarbte Gesicht ihm gegenüber an. Seit wann saß der denn da? Und was redet  
  
er für einen Blödsinn?  
  
Nagi schnaufte einmal und sah dann wieder auf seinen Teller. Das musste er  
  
sich wirklich nicht geben, mit einem Irren über seine Gefühle sprechen...  
  
soweit war es dann doch noch nicht.  
  
"Wieso traurig, kleiner Todesengel?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht traurig." Nagi erhob sich und ging zu den vollen Töpfen die auf  
  
dem Herd standen. Er hatte die leise Hoffnung das Farfi sich angesichts des  
  
Essens wieder verziehen würde. Es gab nur Gemüse.... "Nicht?" klang die Stimme  
  
des Iren hinter seinem Rücken.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Oh doch..." Nagi wirbelte herum. "Nein, Gott verdammt no..." Er hielt inne  
  
als er Schuldig sah, welcher nun grinsend hinter Farfi stand.  
  
"Wir sind wieder da" Welch grandiose Feststellung ihres "Anführers". Crawford  
  
drängte sich an Schuldig und dann an Nagi vorbei, zu den Töpfen.  
  
"Und du hast mich vermisst... oder?" fuhr Schuldig fort, eher um den Tisch  
  
herum ging - auf Nagi zu - um diesen ziemlich innig zu umarmen. Etwas  
  
unschlüssig erwiderte der jüngere diese Geste. "Ehm.. ja..." Als Schuldig  
  
ihn dann auch noch in einen um vieles innigeren Kuss verwickelte, wurde Nagi  
  
rot, obgleich er auch dieses erwiderte.  
  
"Muss das hier sein?! Ich esse." Soweit Brady zu ihrer Begrüßung. Farfi saß  
  
grinsend am Tisch, hatte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und sein Kopf  
  
in die Hände gebettet.  
  
Schuldig sah Crawford - welcher nun am Tisch saß und das Gemüse in sich hinein  
  
schaufelte - grinsend an und zog Nagi an sich. Seine Hand legte er symbolisch  
  
(und natürlich aus Verlockung) auf den Hintern seines Partners. "Stört es dich  
  
etwa, Braddy?" Dieser grummelte. "Der Krach in einigen Minuten wird mich gleich  
  
noch viel mehr stören."  
  
Der jüngste sah Schuldig fragend an, woraufhin dieser anzüglich lächelte, und  
  
seine Hand über dessen Hintern streichen ließ. Wieder wurde Nagi rot.  
  
"Nun geht schon, oder wollt ihr es hier auf dem Tisch treiben?" Farfis Grinsen  
  
verstärkte sich ein wenig und sofort fegte er mit einer Bewegung alles vom  
  
Tisch, was sich noch drauf befand. Darunter war auch Crawfords Teller, welcher  
  
nun mit dem Besteck in der Hand seinem Essen hinterher sah. "Der Tisch hat  
  
nichts dagegen!" flötete der Ir(r)e in rasender Vorfreude.  
  
"Nett gemeint, aber... das ist etwas zu hart. Das hält der kleine nicht lange  
  
aus... Wir haben uns ja schließlich soooo lange nicht gesehen." Schuldig warf  
  
sich seinen Geliebten über die Schulter und lief die Treppe in dessen Zimmer,  
  
hinauf.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Als Omi ihren eigenen Laden wieder betrat, hing bereits das Geschlossen-Schild in  
  
der Tür.  
  
Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatte, beobachtete er eine weile  
  
Aya und Yohji, welche knutschend im Raum standen. Aya machte dabei gelegentlich  
  
leise Geräusche, die Omi einfach zu niedlich fand und sofort grinsen musste.  
  
Als Yohji sich etwas energischer gegen seinen Liebsten zu pressen begann, räusperte  
  
sich Omi. Grinsend und auch ein wenig neidisch, ging er dann an den Beiden vorbei  
  
in die Wohnung.  
  
Seufzend griff er sich einige m&m's aus der angefangenen Tüte im Wohnzimmer.  
  
(Vampirekiss: geht es euch auch so, das solche zufällig, offenen Tüten, euch  
  
immer anlächeln, und ihr gar nicht dran vorbei gehen könnt???? *seufz*)  
  
Die Schokolade in Omis Mund begann zu schmelzen und setze somit einige Glückshormone  
  
frei, die seine getrübte Stimmung (und einen gewissen Drang nach... körperlicher  
  
Aktivität, zusammen mit einem anderen Körper ) ein wenig vertrieben.  
  
Im Flur, als er grade auf sein Zimmer zu steuerte, wurde er plötzlich ins Dunkel  
  
eines anderen Zimmers gezogen. Im Eifer des Gefechtes ließ er den Süßkram fallen  
  
und stolperte in besagte Dunkelheit, wo ihn sogleich 2 Arme empfingen.  
  
Kurz danach stand er auf einem mal allein im Raum. Die Arme waren fort und  
  
hinter ihm wurde die Tür ins Schloss gedrückt und danach noch zusätzlich durch  
  
eine Drehung des Schlüssels gesichert.  
  
Omi drehte sich in die Richtung der Geräusche, und sah einen Moment später Kens  
  
Gesicht im schwachen Schein einer Kerze. Das Feuer flackerte vor sich hin,  
  
während Ken sich nun Omi zuwand und lächelte.  
  
Der Jüngste wollte eigentlich grad fragen, was diese Aktion sollte (vor allem,  
  
weil er dabei seine trübsalvertreibenden Leckerein lassen musste..), als Ken  
  
auf ihn zu kam. Und als Omi schließlich verlangend geküsst wurde, verschwand der  
  
Gedanke, irgendetwas zu sagen sogleich. Mehr als hungrig, fast gierig, erwiderte  
  
Omi die Spielerein mit seinem Mund.  
  
Dass er dabei hastig rückwärts geschoben wurde, merkte er erst, als sich die  
  
Bettkante gegen seine Wade drückte und er auf die weiche Polsterung fiel.  
  
An alles weitere konnte er sich einige Stunden später nur noch bruchstückhaft  
  
erinnern. Ken, der plötzlich über ihm war und dessen Augen, sowie den Gefühlsberg  
  
den sei zusammen erklommen hatten, waren die deutlichsten Erinnerungen an diese  
  
Nacht.  
  
Nein, da war noch was: Ebenso deutlich war das Geschrei von Yohji gewesen, welcher  
  
nämlich in dieser Nacht auf dem Flur den m&m's begegnet war. Was doch so kleine,  
  
possierliche Nascherein auslösen können. Als Yohji auf dem Boden lag und wütend  
  
auf die Schoko-Nüsse einprügelte, konnte sich Aya sein Lachen einfach nicht mehr  
  
verkneifen.  
  
Daraufhin war Yohji in ein teiiiiiiiiiifes Schmollen verfallen.  
  
Die Entschädigung (für Yohji), für den ungewollten Abflug fiel in dieser Nacht  
  
nicht zu klein aus.  
  
~~~~~* ENDE *~~~~~~~  
  
*sing* This is the end.. my only friend, the end...  
  
*räusper* ich gebe zu, ich hab zu viel the doors gehört..  
  
also dann.  
  
Das wars..  
  
wir sehen uns.. bei Ville und Farfi sowie der SchuSchu story...  
  
bye bye  
  
Vampirekiss  
  
www.vampirekiss.de.vu 


End file.
